El Reinado De La Princesa Nevada
by Ice Prince 93
Summary: Una Tarde Un Finn De 15 Años Y Jake Nuevamente Interfieren En Los Planes Del Rey Helado, Pero Gracias A Esto Despiertan Un Mal Ancestral Y Finn Tendra Una Nueva Oprtunidad En Ganarse El Corazon De Otra Princesa
1. Chapter 1

**Los Personajes de Adventure Time no me pertenecen, estos están en disposición de Pendleton Ward o de Cartoon Netword**

* * *

Ya se empezaba a oscurecer por los Reinos Helados, en algún lugar estas tierras Finn y Jake se habían enterado de los planes que el Rey Helado, se encontraba fabricando alguna maquina extraña, un robot secuestrador de princesas, pero antes de que el Rey Helado lograra terminarlo, este fue interrumpido

-!Ya Rindete Rey Helado, No Dejaremos Que raptes A Alguna Otra Princesa!- decia el Humano quien ya parecia un chico de 15 años amenazando con una espada roja empuñada en su mano

-!Jamas, Obtendre A Mi Princesa Cueste Lo Que Cueste!- decia el Rey Helado mientras de sus manos salia aquel brillo azul, significando que estaba preparando su siguiente

-!pues entrele si haber no que muy muy!- amenasaba Jake mientras se estiraba para lograr atrapar al Rey, pero el Rey Helado empezó a volar por todo el lugar, ya lo suficientemente alejado de Finn y Jake el Rey Helado empezó a dispararle rayos de hielo que los héroes empezaron a esquivar fácilmente

-!Hay, vamos...dale, ya quedense quieto, si se mueven mucho sera muy difícil congelarlos!- decia el Rey Helado sin dejar de disparar sus rayos de hielo

-!Ya Quisieras!- decia Finn mientras distraía al Rey Helado, Jake tuvo la oportunidad de acercarse al robot y como pudo, se uso haci mismo como resortera y lanzo lejos al robot para que cuando caiga al suelo, este exploto fuertemente, Finn rapido noto que habia funcionado la distraccion -bien echo Jake- felicito Finn

-jejeje, jejeje soy tremendo- decia el perro mientras regresaba a su forma normal

-hay no, mi "Roba Princesas 9000", y con lo tanto que me costo- decia el Rey Helado mientras decendia

-!Hyyyyaaaaaaaa!- rapido Finn fue sobre el Rey Helado con una de sus famosas patadas noqueadoras dejando al Rey inconsciente sobre la nieve

-hacia se hace Finn- le felicito Jake a su hermano -ahora largemonos de aquí que se me congela el trasero- dicho esto Jake cresio lo suficiente para que Finn se montara sobre el y se ponga su suéter rosa que le regalo la Dulce Princesa, dicho y echo Finn y Jake se fueron a su hogar ya haber realizado su tarea.

lejos de aquella sona, en el lugar donde se estrello el robot sercas de hay se encontraba una bieja estructura, parecia ser una casa la cual quedo congelada, pero devido a la explosion, parte de esta se descongelo y en el cuarto mas sercano a hacia el exterior dentro de el se encontrabaun bulto de nieve la cual parecio que se fracturo gracias a la colicion del impacto, de este salio un intenso brillo y este exploto liberando algo de dentro de si, la figura se habia levantado del suelo, por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana iluminaba muy poco el cuarto, pero se notaba que aquella figura tenia un largo cabello blanco que llegaba hasta la sintura y una bella piel azul como el mismo cielo, tenia la bella figura de una damicela, pero no grande haciendo pareser que tenia solo 13 años, esta solo volteo a ver hacia la ventana, sus labios se movieron un poco pareciendo que queria decir algo...pero solo salio un gemido de sufrimiento, la chica llevo levente sus manos hasta su garganta, volvio a intentarlo pero volvio a salir el mismo resultado, con una leve lagrima que escurrio por su ojo derecho, este con una leve brisa, se desprendio de su mejilla como si se hubiera vuelto nieve misma, se disperso en diminutos copos de nieve.

~A la mañana siguiente~

A tales horas empezo el Orto del amaneser (**N.A: **asi decia como se llama cuando comiensa a salir el sol ._.) aquellos leves rayos de sol empezaron a atravesar una de las ventanas de la casa del arbol y justamente empezo a dar en el rostro del Bulldog que este empezo a despertar -hay no...no, no mas carne señor Carnicero, pro-prometo dejarla, no por favor, no haga carne de Jake- y este rapido despierta un poco asustado -tonto Carne Del Carnicero, tengo que dejar de comer esa carne- decia Jake mientras se secaba su sudor de la frente con una de sus patas, entonces este voltea a donde estaba una cama, este se estira hasta el bulto de cobijas y lo mueve -Finn, hermanito, ya amanecio- decia el perro mientras intentaba despertar al Humano, este pesadamente sale de entre las cobijas con su tipico gorrito blanco de oso polar

-Jake, aun es muy temprano- decia el humano pesadamente

-lo se hermanito, pero recuerda que aun tenemos que ir al dulce reino a ver a Dulce Princesa- decia Jake mientras bajaba de aquel cajon del mueble donde dormia

-esta bien, solo dame otro sinco minutos, enseguida bajo- decia Finn mientras volvia a meter su caveza entre las cobijas

-esta bien Bro- dicho esto Jake baja a la cosina y enciende la estufa para comensar a preparar el desayuno y entonces de la nada BMO callo sobre la cama de Finn y sobre su cabeza haciendo que este se quitara las cobijas mientras se sobaba su cabeza

-BMO, que sucede?- decia el Humano mientras con ambas manos toma a la computadora la cual parecia que habia resivido una noticia importante

-!Finn, la Dulce Princesa te necesita pronto, al pareser algunos guardias que exploraban el bosque sercano al reino helado fueron congelados, te necesita lo mas pronto posible!- decia la computadora de videojuegos

-!¿Queeeeeee!?- rapido Finn de un salto salio de su cama y se metio a su ropero saliendo con su tipica ropa de aventurero, se dirijio a la cosina a toda velocidad -!Jake, olvida el desayuno, nos necesitan en el Dulce Reino!- decia Finn mientras corria a la puerta para irse rapido, Jake apago la estufa y ambos rapido corrieron al dulce reino, en cuanto llegaron rapido entrar al palacio y justamente en el salon del trono shay se encontraba la dulce princesa de lado a lado hasta que escucho la llegada de su noble caballero

-chicos, que alivio que hayan llegado pronto- decia la dulce princesa con una voz de alivio

-usted solo informenos sobre la situacion y nosotros iremos a patear traceros- decia Jake mientras chocaba su puño izquierdo con la palma de su mano derecha

-miren, anoche habia resivido unas extrallas lecturas de los limites del Reino Helado, para sersiorarme de que no era algo peligroso, mande a un grupo de mis guardias banana, desde que se fueron ya habia demorado mucho, entonces me empeze a preocupar y volvi a mandar a otro grupo y con esto paso la misma historia, hasta que solo regreso uno, tenia congeladas las piernas y como pudo se arrastro hasta el reino y me conto que alguien los habia atacado, congelo a todos sus compalleros- explicaba la Dulce princesa

-ese Rey Helado, no aprende por las buenas- decia Finn imitando la accion anterior de su hermano chocando su puño contra la palma de su mano

-esta vez no fue el Rey Helado Finn- le corrigio la Dulce Princesa al Humano dejando a este imprecionado al saber que el atacante no era aquel viejo loco

-!¿que?!- dijieron ambos hermanos confundidos

-¿pero princesa, quien mas puede ser quien congele a tus banana guardias a los limites del Reino Helado?- decia Jake aclarando algo mas que Obvio

-si lo se, lo se, tambien pense lo mismo cuando me lo explico el guardia, pero luego descarte esa opcion cuando el guardia me conto quien lo ataco, era una Chica- dijo esta dejando a Finn y a Jake confundidos

-una chica?- dijo Finn sin entender el consepto

-se que es dificil de creer, pero no puede arriesgar a mas de mis guardoias, es por eso que ustedes dos tienen que ir a investigar y confirmar si es cierto- les decia la dulce princesa

-no se preocupe Princesa, llagaremos al fondo del misterio- decia Finn como todo un caballero

-se que lo haran- decia la princesa, dicho esto Finn sale corriendo directo a donde le habia dicho la Dulce princesa donde habia resivido las extrallas lecturas, al haber llegado al bosque, Finn y Jake empiezan a caminar por el lugar

-Jake, no creo que pueda hacer esto- decia Finn con una voz de preocupacion

-que cosa?- el perro solo se dedico a voltear a su hermano

-lo de atacar a una chica, mi codigo de heroe me inpide lastimar a una chica- explicaba Finn

-tu tranquilo, yo nervioso hermanito, si nos llega a atacar solo nos encargamos...no se, la atamos o algo por el estilo- decia Jake despreocupado devido a la situacion

-espero que no tengamos que llegar a lastimalra...oyes, no tienes frio, esta helando demaciado- decia Finn mientras se sovaba sus brazos para entrar en calor, entonces seca de su mochila el sueter que le habia regalado la dulce princesa y se lo pone mientras a Jake le entrega una bufanda

-Finn, mira, mas adelante- decia Jake mientras apuntaba hacia un gran bloque de hielo que estaba en el camino, rapido Finn corre hacia el bloque y mira que es uno de los guardis con cara de horror -que abra pasado aqui?- decia Jake mientras mad adelante del camino noto mas bloques de hielo

-Jake, mantente alerta, creo que lo que los ataco aun sigue aqui- decia Finn mientras sacaba su espada dorada de su mochila, entonces rapido noto en el reflejo del bloque de hielo habia un pequeño brillo -!Jake Muevete!- grito Finn, acto seguido de un salto hacia atras Finn esquiva el rayo congelador que impacto en el bloque de hielo, jake habia quedado, entre el impacto el cual noto muy tarde y parte de su cuerpo se congelo -!Jake, estas bien?!- dijo Finn preocupado

-estoy bien Finn, mira- dicho esto Jake apunta a una sombra que estaba escondido detras de un arbol, cuando la sombra vio que lo habia descubierto, este empezo a correr lejos del humano y el perro -rapido Finn, ve y atrapalo, yo en un momento estre a tu lado pateandole el tracero- decia Jake entonces asiente y sale corriendo detras de la sombra, el chico ya le andaba pisando los talones cuando sin que la sombra se le esperaba Finn se lanza sobre el y este empieza a forsejear, Finn rapido con una mano le sostiene ambas manos y con la mano libre amenasaba con su espada -!Responde, Quien Eres Y Por Que Nos Atacaste?!- decia Finn muy molesto, pero devido a que habia entrado muy en el bosuqe se encontraban en una sona muy oscura, pero en una noble ventisca hace que los arboles se muevan dejando entrar unos rayos de sol dando mejor visibilidad, cuando Finn vio con determinacion vio a una bella chica de cabellos blancos y de piel azul con una bellos ojos verdes tan brillantes que parecian una Esmeralda y una pequeña tiara dorada con tres gemas rojas **(N.A: es como el de la Reina Helada)**, pero lo que Puso a nuestro heroe tan rojo como un tomate, es que vio a la chica quien el estaba sometiendo, estaba desnuda, entonces escucho unos gemidos, levanto la mirada para ver unos ojos verdes critalisados por las lagrimas, al parecer estaba asustada y queria llorar por piedad, al entender en la situacion en la que se encontraba Finn la suetal como de rayos y se aleja un poco -yo, lo siento, no intentaba hacer nada, te lo juro- decia Finn nervioso, lo unico que hizo la chica fue sentarse en el suelo y cubrirse su pecho mientras auqlleas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos ooh, por favor, no llores, te lo juro no intetaba hacer algo malo- intentaba hacer que dejara de llorar, entonces antes de hacer alguna otra cosa Finn se quito su sueter rosa y le estendio el brazo a la chica el cual sostenia el sueter -ten toma, puedes usarlo en lo que te conseguimos algo de ropa- decia Finn, la chica solo volteo a ver el sueter, timidamente tomo aquel sueter y se lo puso, para su suerte, el sueter le quedaba algo grande y llegaba a cubrirle hasta mas abajo de la cintura, aun tenia unas pequeñas lagrimas en sus ojos pero ya no corrian por sus mejillas -ya te siente mucho mejor?- pregunto Finn mientras aquella chica tiernamente le asentia con la cabeza (**N.A: ya me imagino esta ecena, se veria tan adorable x3) **-este, bien, deja voy a liverar a mi amigo y enseguida regreso por ti- decia Finn dandose la media vuelta y encuanto dio un paso sintio como alguien le jalaba la capisa por la espalda, volteo su miraba para solo ver a la chica sujetandolo con fuerza y con la mirada en el suelo, Finn entendio que tampoco seria buena idea dejarla sola en medio del bosque y semi-desnuda -estabien, vamos- dijo Finn un tanto sonrojado por lo bella que era la chica, en el camino la chica no dijo ni una palabra, cuando llegaron al lugar Jake aun intentaba liberarse de aquel Hielo, entonces cuando voltea a ver, ve a su hermano regresar tranquilamente, le da una sonrisa, pero cuando ve a la chica detras de el se altera

-!Hermanito, cuidado, es la loca del hielo!- decia Jake mientras estiraba su brazo para golpear a la chica

-!Jake, espera!- dijo Finn mientras se interponia entre el puño y la chica pues fue algo tarde y el humano resivio el golpe

-!hermanito, estas bien?!- decia Jake preocupado

-estoy Bien Jake, solo si me dejaras explicarte las cosas- decia Finn entonces mientras intentaba sacar a su amigo de aquel hielo le explico todo tambien le explico por que la chica tenia el sueter que le habia tjido la Dulce Princesa a Finn

-mas te vale que no se te haya pasado la mano con la muchachita- decia Jake con una cara picara y burlona hacia su hermano, algo que hizo que Finn se sonrojara

-!Jake, yo no soy de esos!- decia Finn ofendido -hay, estupido Hielo, es mas resistente que el del Rey Helado- se quejaba Finn mientras que con su espada intentaba romper el hielo, la chica solo estaba frente a ellos sentada en el suelo, esta miraba las acciones del humano cuando empezo a desesperarse empezo a golpear con sus manos desnudas el duro hielo -!haaaa rompete, rompete, rompete!- gritaba Finn y en un golpe chueco este se desgarro un nervio el cual si le dolio mucho -!Hay Mi Mano, mi mano, mi mano!- se lamentaba el humano, entonces la chica rapido se aserca al Humano y toma la mano lastimado con delicadeza -oye, espera, todo esta bien, no te deves preocupar- decia Finn un tanto sonrojado, accion que noto Jake, pero de sus manos salio un brillo azul cuando todo la muñeca del humano y de este lo congelo poco

-Finn, esta mujer te quiere congelar vivo- decia Jake preocupado

-tranquilo Jake, solo me curo, lo vez, ya no me duele nada- decia Finn mientras le mostraba su mano, tenia como una muñequera de hielo, la chica feliz por su accion esta se arrodillo junto a Jake y empezo a imitar las acciones del humano y empezo a golpear el hielo -oye, espera, no te vayas a lastimar- decia Finn preocupado, pero empezo a escuchar como el hielo se empezo a cuartear y al instante liberando al Jake -pero, ¿que pasho?- decia Finn confundido

-lo que paso es que una chica tiene mas fuerza que tu, jajajajajaja- se solto a carcajas el perro bulandoce del humano, la chica algo confundida miro al perro, pero como las enfermedades, la chica se contagio de la risa de aquel can y se empezo a reir junto con el, cosa que hizo que Finn se sintiera algo avergonsado, pero valio la pena ver la sonrisa de aquella bella chica, mejor no le tomo importancia

ya pasado el rato, los tres chicos ya habian liverado al resto de los Guardias Banana y Finn les habia explicado de por que los ataco, solo dio como teoria que ella estaba asustada y como ellos estaban armados, le entro el panico y opto por defenderse, ya despues de un rato Finn y Jake llegan al palacio del Dulce Reino con todos los guardias, la Dulce Princesa estaba muy feliz d que hayan regresado, pero su sonrisa se borra al ver a la chica misteriosa abrazada del brazo izquierdo de Finn

-amm...Finn, quien es ella?- dijo algo curiosa, mientras posaba su mirada sobre la chica, la cual se intimido un poco y se escondio un poco detras de Finn -espere Princesa...- Finn volteo hacia la chica -descuida, ella es amiga, no te hara nada- decia Finn con una linda voz para tratar de que la chica fura algo social, esta sale de su escondite poniendose a un lado de Finn aun abrazando su brazo -bien, eres una chica valiente- decia Finn felicitando a la chica mientras le dava una sonrisa y esta le respondio de igual manera

-no lo sabemos princesa, ella era quien atacaba a los guardias por miedo a que la atacaran- explicaba Jake, la Dulce Princesa volteo a ver a la chica y vio la dorada Tiara y dedujo algo de inmediato -es una princesa- dijo rapido imprecionando a ambos chicos.

~_**CONTINUARA_~**

* * *

**!WUUUUUAAAAAAA! tarde mucho en escribir a la Princesa Nevada, pero se que muy pronto valdra la pena toda la historia.**

**!Plis, Plis, Plis, Plis, dejen sus Review! xD**

**Gracias a Todos Por Leer, !El Reinado De La Princesa Nevada! :3**


	2. Chapter 2: Mi Nombre Es Neiva

**Los Personajes de Adventure Time no me pertenecen, estos están en disposición de Pendleton Ward o de Cartoon Netword**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mi Nombre Es Neiva**

Una vez haber rescatado a todos los guardia bananas del Dulce Reino, Finn y Jake llegan al castillo con una nueva invitada.

-amm...Finn, quien es ella?- dijo algo curiosa, mientras posaba su mirada sobre la chica, la cual se intimido un poco y se escondio un poco detras de Finn -espere Princesa...- Finn volteo hacia la chica -descuida, ella es amiga, no te hara nada- decia Finn con una linda voz para tratar de que la chica fura algo social, esta sale de su escondite poniendose a un lado de Finn aun abrazando su brazo -bien, eres una chica valiente- decia Finn felicitando a la chica mientras le dava una sonrisa y esta le respondio de igual manera

-no lo sabemos princesa, ella era quien atacaba a los guardias por miedo a que la atacaran- explicaba Jake, la Dulce Princesa volteo a ver a la chica y vio la dorada Tiara y dedujo algo de inmediato -es una princesa- dijo rapido imprecionando a ambos chicos.

Finn, Jake y su nueva acompallante fueron hacia al castillo a esperar a la Dulce Princesa quien al pareser fue a investigar algo que la inquietaba -Jake, encerio cres eso de lo que dijo la dulce princesa?- decia Finn algo no tan convensido sobre lo que dijo La Princesa

-la mera verdad no se Hermano, pero tampoco podemos decir que no lo es, tiene una tiara y a lo mucho no creo que la haya robado- decia el perro, mientras esperaban en la sala del trono, despues de un rato de espera la Dulce princesa baja por unas escaleras junto con varios papeles en las manos

-pues, no tengo ningun reporte de alguna princesa desaparecida o secuestrada con la describcion de nuestra nueva amiga, seguros de que era ella quien estaba en el bosque?- decia la princesa mientras dejaba los papeles en un sofa que estaba en la sala

-seguros Dulce Princesa, estaba muy asustada- decia Finn mientras la chica veia toda la sala del castillo tomandole poca importancia a la conversacion mientras aun seguia abrazada al brazo de Finn

-pues me parese algo extrallo, no encuentro nada referente a ella ni con su describsiones, tendre que consultarlo con el resto de los representantes de los reinospara ver si logro encontrar alguna informacion sobre...- entonces la Dulce princesa puso una mirada de pensativa -deverian ponerle...algo de ropa, primero lo primero- decia la Dulce Princesa mientras se asercaba a la Peli-blanca, pero esta rapido se esconde detras de Finn

-espere princesa, si se llega a asustar de mas la convertira una paleta gigante de Princesa- decia Jake algo alterado de que la chica llegue a hacer algo pelidroso

-esta bien, ella solo te buscara algo de ropa, mira te acompallare, sip?- decia Finn alegremente mientras la chica salia de su escondite nuevamente

-bueno Finn, tendras que esperar afuera en lo que busco algo para ella- decia la la Princesa -!Mentita!- grita y una puerta se abre donde el mensionado se asoma

-llamo princesa?-

-Mentita, necesito que busques algo de ropa para la...- entonces voltea a ver a la chica con una mirada pensativa -chicos, se les ocurre algun nombre para ella?- decia la DP (**N.A:**ya me canse de escribir Dulce Princesa, la abrebiare -.-)

-que tal...Princesa Helada- decia Jake

-nah, todos crearan que es hija de ese viejo loco...que tal princesa Nevada...- dijo Finn sin pensarlo y al instante la chica reacciono como si la hubieran llamado volteando a ver a Finn

-al pareser no es la primera vez que la llaman haci- decia Jake al ver la raccion de la chica

-al pareser es la Princesa Nevada- decia Finn mientras volteava a ver a la Dulce Princesa

entonces la DP voltea a ver al mayordomo -Mentita, necesito que traigas algo de ropa para la Princesa Nevada, algo que le vaya bien y le quede esplendido- decia la DP felizmente

-hacia sera su majestad- dicho esto Mentita se retira a buscar algo de ropa.

mientras esperaban algo de ropa, Finn intentava entablar una conversacion con su nueva amiga, estaban sentadas en media de la gran sala Finn Jake y la Princesa Nevada -mira, creo que tuvo una mal inicio, yo soy Finn y el es Jake...- decia mientras señalaba al perro

-que onda- dijo estefelizmente

-y somos los heroes del reino de Ooo, nos encargamos de patarle el trasero a los malos- decia Finnn orgulloso de su profecion

-y cuentanos algo sobre ti, minimo tu verdadero nombre- le decia Jake con una gran sonrisa, pero la Princesa Nevada solo se llebo sus manos a su garganta y bajo la mirada con algo de tristesa, algo que Finn y Jake notaron al instante

-Princesa, te encuentras bien?- decia Jake con una voz de preocupasion, entonces la noble chica movio sus labios y de el solo salio un simple jemido de dolor y sufrimiento, nuevamente intento minimo decir una palabra o decir algo, pero cada intento era lo mismo, empezo a desesperarse y sus bellos ojos se critalizaron por aquellas lagrimas, al rendirse, aquellas lagrimas empezaron a dar su largo recorrido por aquella bella piel azulada de sus mejillas que al poco a poco caian al suelo, entonces la Princesa Nevada sintioque alguien colocaba una mano sobre su hombro, ella levanto la mirada para solo encontrarse con aquellos lindos ojos azules de el Heroe mas valiente de reino de Ooo

-no desespere Princesa, todo estara bien- decia Finn con una sonrisa noble para la chica

-chicos, ya tengo la ropa para la Princesa Nevada, Finn puedes traerla- decia la DP mientras guiaba a Finn, a Jake y a La Princesa Nevada hasta un cuarto, por obvio Finn y Jake tuvieron que esperar afuera del cuarto mientras la Dp princesa Vestia a la Princesa Nevada, unos minutos despues la Dulce Princesa sale del cuarto con una sonrisa -Humano y Perro, con todo el honor, les presento a la Princesa Nevada- decia Haciendose a un lado, del cuarto salia una bella chica de piel azulada como el cielo , un hermosos cabellos blancos peinados y con aquella bella tiara y con un hermoso vertido azul marino con algunos detalles de diamantes en el (**N.A:** . /_QbE1I_Gdm1o/TQ-gWC32HsI/AAAAAAAAEbY/FVM4S_DGqG0/s400/vestido+azul+fiesta+de+15+ nunca me gusto dar detalles -.-) que hacia un buen juego con su piel azul y sus bellos ojos verde Esmeralda. Finn no podia despegar su mirada de aquella bella chica

de un shiflido Finn sale de sus pensamitos -!que belleza, se ve esplendida Princesa Nevada, no hay duda!- decia Jake felizmente, mientras la Princesa Nevada solo le dedicaba una linda sonrisa en forma de agradecimiento, entonces volteo su mirada hacia el humano, que no dejaba de mirarla, esto hizo que se sintiera nerviosa haciendo que sus mejillas se volvieron mas azules de lo normal (**N.A: **para serles sincero, una tonada roja como que no quedaba en esa piel Azul, haber como se ve de un azul mas intenso)

-amm...Finn, aun sigues con nostros?- decia la DP mientras veia al Humano, esto solo con un

-si- basto para decirle tanto como al perro como a la Dulce princesa de que el Humano habia sido encantado con la bellesa de la chica

-estabien Finn, pero limpiate la baba jejeje- decia burlon Jake mientras rapido Finn sale de sus pensamientos y se pasa su mano por su boca, pero no habia nada

-!Jake!- dijo molesto Finn haciendo que el perro si riera mas ya que callo en la artimalla

-Princesa Nevada, si lo desea le puedo mostrar el Dulce Reino para que no se sienta que esta en un lugar extrallo- decia Bonibell en lo que la Princesa accede con una sonrisa, en todo el rato Bonibell estuvo presentando a la Princesa Nevada a todos los habitantes del Dulce Reino, todos eran tan educados con ella, hacian que no se sintiera incomoda, entodo es rato Finn veia como Princesa Nava se llevaba bien con todos los pobladores, era una bella chica con una buena cortesia, ya era mas de medio dia y como nuestros heroes no habian desayunado, la Dulce Princesa los invito a comer, ya se encontraban en el gran comedor sentados esperando su comida, Finn y Jake junto y del otro lado de la Mesa se encontrava la dulce princesa y Nevada

-un delicioso plato de espagueti para nuestro queridos invitados y Heroes De Ooo, Finn y Jake- decia mentita mientras salia de la cosina con una vandeja de plata con los platillos ensima -y una deliciosa lasaya para la Dulce Princesa- deja los tres platillos frente a los mencionados

-amm...Mentita, flata un platillo no te parese?- decia Jakke mientras veia como a la Princesa Nevada no le habian traido nada

-el problema es que le pregunte que era lo que deseaba para comer y no me contesto, hasta que me nego con la cabeza que no deseaba nada- decia Mentita

la dulce princesa volteo a ver a la Princesa Nevada y vio como tenia la mirada clabada en el platillo de Finn, entonces se le ocurrio algo, esta rapido volteo a ver a su mayordomo -Mentita traele un plato de espagueti- decia Bonibell con una sonrisa

-a sus ordenes princesa- rapido Mentita corrio a la cosina y en un instante sale con un plato de espagueti y un delicoso plato de espagueti para la Princesa Nevada- dicho esto Mentita deja el plato frente a la mencionada, entonces todos empezaron a comer, Finn metia el tenedor en el espagueti, le dava vueltas y se comia su espagueti, mientras la Princesa veia con detalle lo que hacia el humano esta empezo a imitar sus acciones hasta sorvia el fideo que colgaba en sus labios como el humano, cosa que notaron Bonibell y Jake como la chica imitaba al humano, Finn iva a dar otro bocado cuando lo detiene Jake

-espera hermanito- dijo este rapido antes de que metiera el tenedor a su boca para devorar ese espagueti

-que sucede Jake?- dijo Finn confundido ante la accion del perro

-tu shiton, solo observa- entonces Jake bajo la mano de Finn hasta el plato, acto seguido la Princesa nevada hace lo mismo mientras no apartaba la vista del humano, Jake subio y bajo la mano de Finn varias veces, cosa que imitaba la Princesa Nevada

-esta imitando tus movimientos como si fuera una niña de 5 años- decia divertida Bonibell mientras veia las acciones de su compallera, entonces Jake suelta la mano de Finn y deja que este como su espagueti, todo el rato en el que comian, huvo muchas risas por como Finn intentaba que la Princesa Nevada dejara de imitarlo, despues de haber mucho comido, Finn sujiere ir a llevar a jugar a la Princesa Nevada con la dulce gente para que interactue un poco, jugaron por un buen rato a las escondidas o a las tares, se divertian mucho y al igual la princesa que los acompallaba, al llegar la tarde Finn se encontraba junto a la Princesa Nevada sentados a los pies de un arbol descansando

-te divertiste mucho Princesa Nevada- decia Finn con una sonrisa en lo que la chica le asiente con la caveza y junto con una sonrisa, pero un leve bostezo se escapa de sus labios -vaya, con que tienes sueño, solo deja me levanto para ayudarte e ir a...- Finn no pudo hacerlo ya que la Princesa Nevada recargo su caveza en el hombro del humano y se quedo dormida, Finn biendo a la chica con delicadeza paso su brazo por l espalda de la chica hasta llegar al hombro y la junto mas a el para que estuviera mas comoda, pero el humano no contaba con que los estuvieran vigilando desde una sona lejada de ellos, ya pasado el ratoFinn tambien se habia dormido y aun tenia abrazando a la princesa Nevada la cual aun seguia durmiendo, luego frente a el noto a alguien y como sus de sus manos brillaman con un intenso brillo azul, rapido dedujo quien es da un Gran grito -!Reu Helado!-

-!entregame a esa Princesa!- dijo el Rey Helado mientras lanzava un rayo de congelacion hacia Finn y la princesa, Finn reacciona rapido yempuja a la princesa Nevada hacia un lado y el salta hacia al otro intentando escapar, pero no alcanzo y sus piernas quedaron atrapadas en el hielo, el Rey Helado al ver que logro atrapar a Finn dirije su vista a la Princesa Nevada -entonces futura esposa Mia, nos vamos a las buenas o por las mlas- decia aquel anciano mientras de sus manos salia otra vez aquel brillo azul

-!no te atrevas hacerle Daño Viejo Decrepito!- grito Finn intentando liberarse de aquel Hielo -!Princesa, Huya, Alejese de aqui!- gritaba Finn pero la Princesa estaba aterrada, no podia mover sus piernas mientras veia como se le asercaba el Rey Helado -!Rey Helado Alejese De Ella!- dijo Finn enojado mientras con una piedra que habia alcanzado se le arroja al Rey dandole en la caveza

-!Auch, eso si dolio, Tomaaaaa!- lanza su rayo de congelacion congelando por completo a Finn, la princesa Nevada al ver esto ve con desgracia lo que le hizo a Finn y volteo enojada al Rey Helado, rapido con sus manos apunta al Rey Helado y este sale volando con una gran ventisca de nieve, Rapid La Princesa nevada se levanta del suelo y va contra el Rey Helado mientras lo atacaba con rayos de congelacion, el Rey Helado hace un domo de hielo al rededor de el para cubrirse, al poco este explota liverando al Rey Helado -!a con que quieres entrarle al Brinco , pues adelante!- entonces este alza vuelo mientras era seguido por la Princesa Nevada mientras rapido Jake y Bonibell llegan a donde estaban

-!Hermanito, Hermanito, pero que te an echo?!- decia el perro mientras se arrodallava a un lado un congelado Finn

-Jake, aste a un lado- dijo la Ptrincesa mientras sacaba un lanzallamas de donde solo dios sabe de donde saco, la dulce princesa empezo a derretir a Finn el cual este reacciono poco a poco y salio del hielo por completo

-Finn, estas bein?- dijo Jake preocupado a un Finn medio aturdido, rapido Finn reacciona

-!¿Donde Esta La Princesa Nevada?!- menciono preocupado el humano

-esta peleando contra el Rey Helado, desde mi punto de vista, parese que estan cuello a cuello- decia la Dulce Princesa, pero lo que no esperaban era que de los cielos cayo el cuerpo inconsiente de la Princesa Nevada

-!Princesa!- grito Finn preocupado, rapido este corre al lado de la inconsiente y nota que tiene un buen golpe en la caveza y un rasgullo en la garganta, luego levanto la mirada para solo ver al Rey Helado Flotando en el aire -!Rey Helado!- grito furioso Finn

-yo no quiero a ninguna esposa que me pueda llegar a matar por alguna discucion- decia el Rey Helado entonces, pone su mirada en la dulce princesa -!me la tendre que llevar a la Dulce Princesa!- rapido el Rey Helado cae en picada hacia la Dulce Princesa con la intencion de llevarsela volando cuando siente que algo sujeta de su pierna -a carai, pero por que no habanso- decia el anciano mientras volteaba a ver su pierna, tenia una larga cadena de hielo deteniendolo luego vio quien lo habia creado era la Princesa Nevada quien estaba consiente

-Princesa?- dijo Finn quien no salio de su asombro por ver aquella chica que si era fuerte

-no te quedes como tonto hay sentado, ayudame!- grito la chica rapido haciendo que Finn se imprecionara al escucharla decir algo -!Finn Reacciona, Se Me Esta Resvalando La Cadena!- grito nuevamente la Princesa haciendo que el humano reaccionara y ayudara a jalar al Rey Helado Lejos de la Dulce Princesa

-hay no, !princesa!- intento tomarla pero ya estaba muy lejos de ella, entonces llamaron su atencion desde el otro extremo de la cadena

-!Oye Rey De Pacotilla, Eres Un Tarado!- grito la Princesa Nevada desde su lugar -!Jake, Dale Un Buen Golpe!- le grito al perro

-!Como usted mande Princesa!- dijo Jake que al instante hace creser su puño y de un golpe lo mando a volar lejos del dulce reino, ya al haber soltado las cadenas Finn y la Princesa Nevada veia como se alejaba aquel anciano, entonces ambos chicos chocas sus palmas celebrando su victoria

-!Si!- dijieron ambos felizmente, pero rapido Finn reacciona -!aguantenme las Carnitas, desde cuando puedes hablar?!- se dirijio hacia la princesa haciendo que esta tambien se impreione

-no lo se Fiin, haci de la nada dije aquellas palabras sin tener encuenta que no podia hablar- decia la chica confundida

rapido la Dulce princesa fue con ambos chicos y noto algo en el cuello de la Princesa Nevada -este, que tienes en el cuello?- pregunto Bonibell mientras apuntaba alñ cuello de la Peli-blanca

-que, esto?, con una estaca de hielo que me lanzo el Rey Helado me rasgullo un poco, deseguro hizo algo que me permitio volver a hablar- explicaba aun con duda la chica -por cierto, permitanme presentarme, soy Neiva, es un placer- decia la chica dandole una reverencia a los tres chicos.

~_**CONTINUARA_~**

* * *

**Hay No Puede Ser, Ya Me Cansaba De Decrile Princesa Nevada xI**

**Bueno, vayamos a la importante, Plis, Plis, Plis, Plis, Plis, dejen sus Reviews x3**

**Gracias Por Leer "El Reinado De La Princesa Nevada"**


	3. Chapter 3: El Amor Esta En El Aire

**Se supone que ayer tenia que subir el siguiente Cap, pero me fui a ver una peli xP vi la de Hansel y Greten: Los Cazadores De Brujas, y al salir mi imaginacion se solto, tengo ya varios cap de una nueva historia**

**Proximamente: Finn y Fiona: The Hunter Witch **

**va a estar fabulosa *¬***

**Los Personajes de Adventure Time no me pertenecen, estos están en disposición de Pendleton Ward o de Cartoon Netword**

* * *

**Chapter 4: El Amor Esta En El Aire**

Desde el ultimo incidente con el Rey Helado, Fiin, Jake, Bonibell y Neiva aun siguen intentando dar con el paradero de la Princesa Nevada, an pasado dos semanas desde entonces, Finn extrañamente a a pasado mucho tiempo con Neiva desde que el dia en que se quedo en el Dulce Reino a petición de la Dulce Princesa ya que Neiva aun no te nia muy del todo seguro de donde venia o de quien era en verdad, para eso estaba Finn, el a cada momento estaba encantado de ayudar a nuestra joven princesa, Finn llevaba por todo Ooo a la Princesa Nevada para ver si lograba recordar algo, por el momento se encontraban sentados en una pradera, Neiva solo se dedicava en ver el bello azul cielo totalmente despejado, entonces Finn rompe aquel silencio -entonces, ¿logras recordar algo Neiva?- pregunto Finn con un aire de esperanza

-lo siento Finn, pero aun no recuerdo nada, enserio lo lamento- decía la princesa en lo que bajaba la mirada con tristeza y desilucion, entonces Finn pone su mano derecha sobre el hombro de la princesa

-descuida princesa, ya veras que algún día podrás recuperar tu memoria completa- decía Finn con una voz de animo mientras le daba una de sus típicas sonrisas nobles y de igual manera Neiva le responde con una sonrisa

-gracias Finn, eres una ternura- dijo la princesa mientras veía a Finn directo a aquellos bellos ojos azulados, ambos chicos solo se quedaron viendo por un pequeño rato viendo frente a frente, sin pensarlo estos dos se fueron acercando poco a poco, estuvieron a punto de darse un beso para cuando escucharon el grito de un buen amigo

-!que onda Hermanito y Futura Novia De Mi Hermanito!- dijo burlón Jake en lo que veía como ambos chicos se separaran al instante pero muy tarde el perro vio como aquellos chicos se hivan a besar, desde que Finn conosio a Neiva, Jake no le a tenido piedad, en lo que Finn tenia su cara como un tomate, Neiva tenia un bello tono azulado en sus mejillas por la situacion incomoda que provoco el perro

-Jake, no es lo que tu crees, es solo que...- Finn estuvo a punto de explicarse para cuando el perro lo interrumpe estirando su brazo y colocando su dedo indice en los labios del Humano

-ssh, tranquilízate hermanito, no vayas a desperdiciar el poco orgullo que te queda jejeje- decia Jake burlon, entonces muestra una sesta de picnic la cual cargaba en su brazo izquierdo -miren lo que les traigo parde tórtolos de parte de mi amorcito corazon- decia Jake en lo que pone el sesta en medio de ambos chicos

-delujo...- Finn quita la serbilleta que cubria la sesta y ve varios sandwiches -!sandwiches!- grito feliz el humano al saber que Arcoiris cocino su almuerzo

-se ven deliciosos Jake, dile gracias a Arcoiris por el detalle- decia Neiva viendo la su futuro almuerzo -nos vas a compallar Jake?- decia mientras volteaba a ver al perro

-no, lo siento princesa Nevada, le prometi a Arcoiris que hoy almorsaria con ella- decia Jake en lo que este opto por alejrase de aquella pareja -te veo luego en casa Finn, hasta luego Princesa- se despedia el perro

-entoces, a enterrar el diente- decia Finn en lo que toma un sandwich y empieza a comer, Neiva tomo uno igual que Finn pero ella no se lo comio, se puso algo pensativa, ella recordava ese momento de una un rato donde estuvieron a punto de besarse, ella admitia que Finn era muy guapo y el era muy lindo tratandola, era tan amable, caballeroso, se estaba empezando a enamorar de alguien que solo conose de hace un parde semanas

-oye Finn...- este solo voltea a ver a quien la llama

-¿te paresco linda?- dijo Neiva mientras le dava un leve mordisco, Finn al escuchar aquella pregunta sintió como le caia un balde de agua fria

-este, bueno...yooo, claro me pareses muy linda, realmente linda- decia Finn nerviosamente en lo que desvia su mirada alejandola de Neiva para no mostrarle su rostro sonrojado, Neiva le agrado aquel reaccion del Humano, le parecio en que estaba en buen camino, ya de haber acavdo los Sandwiches, Finn y Neiva se quedaron hay sentados platicando de las pocas semanas en la que se conosen y Finn hablaba de todas sus aventuras, de como rescataba princesas y peleaba contra todo tipo de malvados.

-oye Finn, te puedo hacer otra pregunta?- dijo la chica en lo que Finn regresa su mirada la princesa

-si, creo que si- dijo el Humano algo curioso de la pregunta

-has tenido novia?- pregunto la chica en lo que Finn, solo bajo la mirada con algo de tristesa, entonces Neiva se puso algo nerviosa al ver que ya no era aquel Finn que siempre sonreia -hay lo siento Finn, no devi preguntar algo si, lo siento mucho- intentaba disculparse la princesa, pero Finn la interrumpe

-solo una vez, pero...despues de que pase algo de tiempo con ella, con el tiempo, se fue perdiendo la por haci decirlo la llama de ese amor, quizas, ella no era para mi- decia Finn con algo de tristeza y decilucion -y ella termino con migo a pasar el primer año- dijo Finn, pero luego sintio como alguien lo abrazaba con fuerza

-todo estara bien Finn, te prometo que yo jamas me aburrire de ti, tu fuiste el primero que me ayudo y me comprendio cuando estaba asustada y confundida, solo...si me prometes algo- dijo la chica ya separandoce del humano

-¿que cosa?- dijo un poco mas animado Finn

-jamas me dejes sola, siempre mantente a mi lado y que siempre vendras a ayudarme cada vez que te necesite, va?- dijo la chica dandole una sonrisa al humano, Finn solo respondio con otra sonrisa y sin que Neiva se lo esperaba, este se arrodilla frente a ella y con una mano en su pecho le dice

-es una promesa real mi princesa- decia Finn como todo un caballero

-jajajaja Finn, arriba mi noble caballero- dicho este Finn se levanta -muy bein, mi noble caballero, cierra tus ojos, entonces Finn obedece -no los abras- entonces Finn empezo a sentir algo suabe y tivio sobre sus labios, ya estaba atardeciendo haciendo un buen momento para el primer beso de aquella noble princesa, Finn abrio los ojos y no le importo que le hayan robado aquel beso, era el primer beso que no le dejaba los labios carbonisados, llevo sus brazos a la sintura de la princesa y la abrazo juntandola un poco mas a su cuerpo, Neiva no le dio importancia y mejor disfruto del momento, ambos se separan -adios Caballero- dicho esto Neiva se fue directo al Dulce Reino, Finn se despidio con su mano y se dirijio a su casa entonces

-!¿QUE, QUE?¡- grito el perro con imprecion y sorpresa

-ya te dije, nos besamos...y lo disfrutamos- dijo Finn como si nada en lo que estaba en su cama acostado mirando el techo con una gran sonrisa -biejo, estoy enamorado- dijo el chico con ilucion y esperanzas en esta relacion

**~_CONTINUARA_~**

* * *

**no puede ser, e estado pensando en muchas cosas y esto es lo mejor que se me ocurre, por favor recomiendenme con algunas ideas, Recuerde, No hay ideas tontas...!Estamos Hablando De Hora De Aventura! xD**

**Plis, Plis, Plis, Plis, dejen sus Reviews**


	4. Chapter 4: Un Recuerdo De Dolor

**Los Personajes de Adventure Time no me pertenecen, estos están en disposición de Pendleton Ward o de Cartoon Netword **

**Miren Fan's de Hora de Aventura, también estoy deacuerdo con la idea de una batalla titánica entre Flame Princess y Snow Princess, eso será quizás en el Cpm. 6 o 7, pediré de su ayuda, creen que será apropiado darle a Snow Princess un modo titan?, se me ocurre uno como el titan de hielo que sale en la película de "Hercules" x3**

* * *

Ya era de mañana en el gran Reino de Ooo y justamente en una casa del árbol el cual se encontraba en medio de una pradera un chico de cabellos rubios, de camisa azul y shorts azules rey y unos tenis negros, en sus manos tenia su notario gorrito blanco de oso polar y en su espalda su mochila verde la cual cargaba su espada de sangre de demonio -¡Jake, ya me voy al Dulce Reino!- grito hacia dentro de su casa avisándole a un medio dormido can –si, si, si, en un rato mas te alcanzo- decía este entre sueños, entonces Finn cierra la puerta de su casa y se coloca su gorrito mientras se dirigía a visitar a la chica con la cual por ella no durmió en toda la noche, el Humano en todo el camino no dejo de pensar en ella y en el beso que ni se dio cuenta de que había recorrido todo el camino de su casa al reino muy rápido, entonces el humano se acomodo su gorrito, se aseguro de que no le apestara la boca y se acomodo su camisa –bien, es ahora o nunca, recuerda quien eres, eres un hombre y los hombres no se echan para atrás- decía el humano dándose valor así mismo, entonces dio un suspiro para calmar sus ansias y nervios y entro al castillo de Dulce a buscar a la bella Princesa Nevada –¡Dulce Princesa, Princesa Nevada, Ya Vine!- grito el humano, de hay se abre en una puerta de la cual atraviesa Mentita

-buenos días Joven Finn, lo siento pero la Dulce Princesa salio- decía Mentita en lo que con un plumero limpiaba unas cosas que se encontraban en el salón del Trono

-y que hay de la Princesa Nevada?- pregunto el Humano

-ella fue a la Guardería, la Dulce Princesa le contó que la que se encarga de cuidar a los Niños necesitaba salir con Urgencia y necesitaba a alguien para cuidarlos- dijo el Mayordomo de Dulce

-ok, entonces te veo Lugo Mentita- dicho esto Finn se fue al jardín de niños, ya se encontraba por entrar para cuando escucho una melodiosa voz cantando una melodía con un tono de Tristeza en su voz, en lo que solo entre abre la puerta para ver a varios de los menores Dulce dormían placidamente en unas mantas, en medio de entre todos los niños, se encontraba aquella bella chica y unas gomitas que tenían recargadas sus cabecitas en las piernas de Neiva mientras esta les acariciaba sus cabezas con delicadeza.

(Elfen Lied – Amor Lejano)

Aun recuerdo tus ojos, aun recuerdo tu risa  
aun me acuerdo de esas cosas del ayer  
Si pudiera retroceder el tiempo  
impediria q t fueras

Cierro lo ojos, pienso donde estaras  
pero recuerdo, q estoy lejos de ti  
Nose si sigues pensando en mi...eso no lo se  
tu ya no me amas-?

Porque , porque no hice nada malo  
perdon si te hice mal, perdon si t lastime  
ahora q ya no t hablo me siento deprimida,  
sin ganas de nada sin keres otro amor

Sera haci por siempre no lo se  
Pero si me kicieras un poco me sentiria mejor  
se q si me kicieras me lo demostrarias  
pero asta ahora no as hecho nada

Porque, porque no hice nada malo  
perdon si t hice mal , perdon si t lastime  
Ahora q ya no t hablo me siento deprtimida  
sin ganas de nada sin kerer otro amor

sera haci por siempre no loce.

Finn escuchaba aquella bella canción, le recordaba una de las melodías de Marceline, pero esta…le hizo sentir tristeza en su corazón, la Princesa Nevada a comprobar que todos los menores dormían tomo a lambas gomitas entre sus brazos y fue y las dejo en una cuna para cada una y antes de irse les dio un beso en sus frentes como una madre, con cuidado y en silencio se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir apaga las luces y cierra la puerta detrás de ella, pero en cuanto se dio la media vuelta choco contra alguien, cuando levanto la mirada y vio a aquel Humano, entonces sus mejillas se tornaron un tono mas azul a la de su piel –Fi-Finn- dijo la chica nerviosa, entonces volteo a ver a la guardería y sus mejillas se volvieron mas azules –Fi-Finn, escuchaste algo?- dijo la chica aun mas nerviosa, el humano solo se sonrojo levemente

-algo…escuche poco- decía el humano mientras se llevaba su mano a tras de su cabeza –yo, lo…lamento, pero, me pareció una bella canción- dijo el humano con una voz noble

-Finn, yo…hay dios, que vergüenza- decía la chica mientras se cubría su rostro con sus manos, pero Finn toma sus manos y las retira del bello rostro de la chica

-no se de que te avergüenzas, fue una bella canción y descuida, prometo no decirle a nadie- decía Finn con una sonrisa, Neiva solo lo abrazo con una sonrisa

Ya había pasado el rato, Finn y Neiva fueron a almorzar al castillo, hablaban y reían, estaban pasando un día agradable, pero con lo que no contaban es que de las sombras una sombra los vigilaba con cuidado sus movimientos, mientras muy lejos del Dulce Reino a las afueras de Ooo, un Reino Oscuro se daba a conocer, solo el viento era el único habitante a que se encontraba por las calles y Ruinas de aquel Reino, en el castillo de este lugar en el cuarto mas oscuro una leve luz salía de una esfera flotante que se encontraba frente a un trono y en este una figura joven se encontraba sentado viendo a trabes de la esfera dos figuras que eran Finn y Neiva, este solo embozo una sonrisa burlona

-muy pronto mi bella princesa serás mía nuevamente, solo disfruta de tu libertad por ahora, quiero ver como le rompes el corazón a ese humano una vez que te reclame como mi juguete- decía el chico con burla mientras las sombras de la sala cubrían su rostro solo dejando ver sus ropas negras y moradas, tenia una camisa de manga largas morada, un chaleco de gala negro, pantalones de igual tono y tenis negros en lo que de su lado se encontraba una Gwadaya, este extiende su mano hasta su arma y de un movimiento veloz con una simple ventisca la esfera se torna de un tono púrpura oscuro la cual poco a poco fue absorbida para la esfera –vayan mis demonios negros, se de sus ansias de destrucción, vayan y desahoguen toda su ira, todo su dolor al ser sellados por la gente blanca- decía el chico -¡Vayan En Nombre Del Reino Oscuro!- grito a todo pulmón el chico demostrando su emoción al ver una futura masacre

Mientras en el Dulce Reino, ya había pasado el rato, ya pasaba mas del medio día y Neiva se había divertido mucho con su amigo, tenia que admitir que estar a su lado nadie se aburría, el chico hiperactivo le mostró algunos movimientos y el humano le mostró como acababa con un grupo de buscapleitos que molestaban, entonces de la nada se oscureció algo extraño ya que el cielo estaba muy despejado –ahora que sucede?- decía Finn extrañado

-no lo se, pero…esas nubes, me parecen muy familiares- decía la princesa con una voz de preocupación y rápido empezaron a escuchar gritos que de mas adentro del Dulce Reino, Finn y Neiva corrieron hacia donde escucharon los gritos y se asombraron como varias sombras salían del suelo y empezaban a formarse armaduras con espadas, mazos, hachas, con arcos y flechas

-Finn, que son esas cosas?- dijo la chica con preocupación

-yo, no lo se, jamás los había visto en mi vida- decía el humano mientras sacaba su espada roja y entonces las sombras tomaron pose defensiva con sus respectivas armas y optaron por atacar a la dulce gente que corría atemorizada, entonces Finn salta a la acción atacando a unas armaduras oscuras en cuanto Neiva iba a ayudar a Finn esta vio como unas armaduras tomaron un camino que se dirigía justamente a la…

-¡La Guardería!- grito preocupada la chica y rápido corrió hacia el lugar que menciono, al llegar vio como unas Armaduras intentaban entrar a la fuerza y desde adentro del edificio se escuchaban los gritos de terror y los llantos de las pequillas gomitas -¡dejen a los niños fuera de esto!- grito enojada la chica lanzando una ventisca de nieve sacando a volar a las armaduras, rápido Neiva va al edificio -¡niños, soy yo, salgan rápido!- los niños con temor abren la puerta y al reconocer a la chica salen asustados y abrazan a Neiva con temor

-princesa, que son esas cosas, tenemos miedo?- decían algunos niños asustados

-descuiden, yo los sacare de aquí a todos, donde están las gomitas?- rápido unos niños salen cargando a ambas gomitas dulces, rápido Neiva se arrodilla y las toma en brazos –vámonos niños- dijo la princesa mientras buscaba un lugar seguro para los menores, pero no duro mucho cuando unas armaduras los rodearon, habían tomado a la princesa con la guardia baja ya que cargaba a las gomitas en sus brazos, de la espada de uno de los caballeros salio un fuego negro,, Neiva al tener las manos ocupadas con las pequillas gomitas asustadas estaba muy preocupada por los Dulce niños como para pensar claramente

-¡Princesa!- se escucho el grito del humano y de la nada una espada roja salio volando hacia a un lado de la Princesa enterrándose en la caveza de una de las armaduras, rápido uso la distracción que provoco Finn y Neiva se alejo de hay con los niños dejándolos lejos de aquellas armaduras

-Niños, me tengo que ir, quédense aquí y no se muevan, entendido- dijo la princesa con voz firmes mientras se alejaba del escondite de donde estaban, para cuando llego al centro del Dulce Reino, vio como Finn había sido vencido por los caballeros negros que aun seguían llegando -¡Aléjense de El!- grito la chica apuntándoles con las palmas de sus manos y de estas salieron cientos de estacas de Hielo haciendo desaparecer las armaduras, rápido se acerca a Finn quien cayo al suelo inconsciente, se arrodillo a su lado y vio como tenia un buen golpe en la cabeza el cual sangraba poco –Finn, vamos despierta Finn- decia con tristeza la princesa, pero sintió como la jalaban de su caballera blanca -¡haaaaaa!- una de las armaduras la había tomado con la guardia baja, cuando intento defenderse con su magia de Hielo, una de las armaduras le había quitado su tiara dorada quitándole toda su magia, eso era nuevo para ella –Mi-Mi magia?, no tengo magia- dijo la chica y nuevamente le dieron un jalón de su cabello haciéndola gritar de dolor y la tiraron al suelo mientras aun la sujetaban de su cabello blanco para que no escapara, tres armaduras salieron de la nada junto a Finn y una de estas piso con fuerza el pecho del humano haciendo que reaccionara

-¡auch! ¿pero que?- dijo el humano viendo a la gran armadura con su pie en su pecho, intento quitárselo de encima pero sus esfuerzos eran una perdida de energía, no podía mover aquel pesado pie, y una de las tres armaduras le dio una buena patada en el rostro a Finn haciendo que un hilo de sangre saliera de sus labios, Neiva al ver como las armaduras empezaron a golpear al Humano en el suelo sus ojos empezaron a cristalizarse por las lagrimas, ella se sentía impotente, inútil, inservible…se sentía miserable y extrañamente familia, como si no hubiera sido la primera vez que se sentía así, al cerrar los ojos y al abrirlos el escenario cambio por completo, volteo a ambos lados y vio a dos caballeros negros sujetándola de ambos brazos para que no escapara y luego otros dos traen a otro caballero pero esta era de color blanco con adornos dorados

-¡Princesa Neiva, usted no se preocupe por mi, pase lo que pase, no les diga sobre la gema Blanca!- grito el caballero, pero un sujeto con una toga negra y una capucha que cubría su rostro se acerco al caballero blanco

-muy bien Princesa Neiva o me dice donde esta la Gema Blanca o su mas noble caballero perecerá- dijo el tipo con una voz grabe y profunda mientras de su espalda sacaba una gran gwadaya negra de la cual goteaba sangre dando a saber que con ella asesino recientemente

La chica solo veía con terror lo que sucedía, no sabia que decir, cuando estuvo a punto de hablar para salvar la vida de aquel caballero este se escapa de sus sometedores y con una espada que le quito a uno de ellos se la arrojo a uno de las caballeros que sometía a la Princesa y esta con su mano liberada toma la espada y se la encaja en el pecho al otro caballero pero no antes de que este se defendiera y le provocara una cortada en el abdomen de la chica con su propia espada, esta cae de rodillas al suelo mientras dava presión en su herida volteo a ver a donde estaba su caballero Blanco y vio como empezó a pelear con aquel ser vestido de la misma muerte –ingenuo caballero Blanco, jamás podrán derrotarme, ambas gemas serán mías- decia el ser mientras esquivaba los puños y patadas de aquel Caballero blanco

-para eso tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver- dijo este valiente mente mientras de su mano derecha salía una gran espada de luz azul demostrando el gran control que tenia este en su aura de hasta crear arma de la nada

-¡Un Maestro Del Alma!, imposible…esos seres se extinguieron hace siglos- dijo con enojo el ser oscuro

-pues como vez que no- dijo este burlón y mientras de su mano izquierda salía un aura azulada formando un escudo –no te permitiré llegar a la gema Blanca del Angel, su poder jamás será tuyo- decia el caballero mientras apunta con su espada de luz hacia el ser, este a pesar de tener aquella capucha negra se podía sentir aquella sonrisa burlona y arrogante

-No sabes lo satisfactoria que me hace saber que seré yo quien acabe con esa plaga de Maestros del Alma- dicho esto, este apunta su gwadaya hacia el caballero una onda oscura sale de esta, el caballero apenas tuvo tiempo de defenderse con su escudo azul, este con esfuerzo se acerco hacia aquel ser mientras aun estaba recibiendo aquella onda oscura, el ser oscuro al ver como se acercaba hacia a el a pesar de su ataque este aumento el poder de su onda oscura, el Caballero con toda su fuerza se protegió con su escudo y daba todo de el para no salir volando debido al gran poder al acercarse bastante ante el ser oscuro, este con un movimiento de su espada de luz desvió la gran Gwadaya

-¡Esto Es Por La Gran Reina Blanca y Por Mis Hermanos Caídos En Batalla!- dicho esto con tal fuerza de un movimiento con su espada le provoco una profunda herida en el vientre haciendo que sangrara a litros, esto se alejo unos pasos del caballero con dolor mientras se quejaba y gemía del sufrimiento, entonces se el ser oscuro se llevo sus manos a su vientre haciendo presión en la herida pero la sangre fluía como un rió, entonces cae de rodillas y voltea a ver su herida

-quizás haya perdido esta batalla, pero no la guerra y si las gemas no son mías, ¡no serán de nadie!- dicho este alza su brazo en dirección a una herida princesa y del suelo se alza una sombra que de este salen tentáculos con puntas filosas que salen en dirección a Neiva, esta cierra fuertemente sus ojos y se prepara para recibir aquel fatal ataque, pero pasan segundos y al sentir que seguía viva opto por abrir sus ojos lentamente y con asombro y tristeza abre sus ojos de golpe para ver a su mas noble caballero quien uso su propio cuerpo como escudo para defender a Neiva, hasta tal de una combinación de tristeza e ira se juntaron en el alma de la Princesa Nevada al ver al rostro del caballero a pesar de tener su casco este tenia al descubierto la parte de la nariz hacia abajo y ella noto una sonrisa, al notar esto Neiva regresa en si viendo como uno de los caballero estaba de apunto de encajar su espada en el pecho de un inconsciente Humano rápido un pensamiento paso por su mente

–"lo, voy, a…perder, nuevamente"- pensaba una y otra vez la princesa Neiva hasta que sintió muy dentro de su corazon una ira y odio así si misma y hacia a los caballeros negros –no, no…!Nooooooooooooooooo!- grito a todo pulmón mientras a alrededor de su ser salio un aura blanca la cual empezó a quemar la mano del caballero que la tenia sujetado -¡ALEJENSE DE MI CABALLERO!- grito con ira mientras a su alrededor empezaron a salir esferas luminosas que al poco tomaron forma de espadas y estas fueron directo hacia los caballeros haciendo que estos desaparezcan dejando a un inconsciente Finn en el suelo y una onda de luz salio de ella expandiéndose por todo el Dulce Reino haciendo desaparecer aquellas nubes negras que cubrían el azul cielo de aquel reino, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo mas, Neiva regresa a la normalidad y cae al suelo totalmente cansada, sentía como sus ojos pesaban una tonelada, solo se quedó viendo el cuerpo inmóvil de aquel humano y antes de quedar inconsciente se le escucho decir –Fi-Finn- fue lo único que dijo antes ya desmayarse en el suelo.

* * *

**Saben, se me ocurren varias cosas, pero por ahora el trabajo me quita mucho tiempo, asi qeu no tengo idea de cuando volvere** **a subir otro Cap. hasta deje olvidado otro que tengo por aqui, creo que mejor termino uno y luego termino otro, hay veo como me las arreglo...en Fin.**

**!Plis, Plis, Plis, Plis, dejen sus Review! xD acepto ideas y recomendaciones :3**


	5. Chapter 5: Un Encuentro Inesperado

**Los Personajes de Adventure Time no me pertenecen, estos están en disposición de Pendleton Ward o de Cartoon Netword **

* * *

Chapter 5: Un encuentro Inesperado

El mundo se encontraba en penumbras, solo una leve presencia se encontraba entre aquella oscura, de cabellos blancos como la misma nieve, una bella piel azul como el cielo y unos ojos verdes tan brillantes como una esmeralda y bestia un bello vestido blanco tan largo que llegaba hasta al suelo y tenia un corset blanco con listones azules, la pobre chica tenia la mirada en el suelo con sus bellos ojos cristalizados por las lagrimas, de la nada se empezaron a escuchar pisadas y de entre las sombras un chico de cabellos negros y piel morena salio de esta, bestia muy elegante, una camisa de manga larga morada, un chaleco de gala negro, pantalones de vestir negros y zapatos negros –no creas que te as desecho de mi, aun me debes mucho y los miserables de tu gente, recuerda, "Prometida Mía", iré por ti y nuevamente te are pasar unas largas noches de sufrimiento jejeje- decia el chico mientras se acercaba a la temerosa princesa para con su mano acariciar con delicadeza una de sus mejillas, esta solo cerro fuertemente sus ojos, odiaba sentir que aquel chico la tocara, pero luego sintió que alguien mas colocaba una mano sobre su hombro izquierdo Neiva abre los ojos de golpe y ve como otra mano aleja la del chico, esta voltea a su derecha para solo ver a aquel caballero de armadura blanca a su lado

-Aléjate de ella Deimon, la Princesa aun tiene quien la defienda y la mantenga alejada de ti y tus putrefactas manos- decia el caballero con enojo, entonces en aquel mundo en penumbras se fue volviendo de un tono negro y un tono blanco, Deimon solo veía a su alrededor con frustración y enojo y dirige su mirada de rabia hacia el caballero blanco

-no siempre estarás cercas para protegerla, tarde o temprano ya no existirás y vendré por ella- dijo el chico desapareciendo como una sombra en lo que quedaban de las penumbras, entonces Neiva voltea a ver al caballero quien este le estaba dando una sonrisa

-descuide princesa, yo siempre estaré a su lado, ya sabe muy bien que entregare mi existencia por usted, Neiva, aun te sigo amando y me encargare de que nadie mas la lastime- decia el caballero con una voz suave y tranquila en lo que toma ambas manos de la Princesa –por ahora es momento de despertar princesa, no debería dejar a sus nuevos amigos preocupados- dijo este con desilusión

-¡No!, Deick's, quiero estar aquí contigo, aquí a tu lado puedo recordarlo todo, quien eres, quien soy, quien es Deimon, no quiero olvidarte, Te Amo Deick's- decia Neiva aferaandoce en un abrazo al Caballero Blanco

Entonces este responde al abrazo de la chica con tristeza –también la amo princesa, jamás se olvide de mi- dijo el caballero, para cuando todo se vuelve una simple niebla

-¡Princesa Nevada, princesa, despiete, Neiva!- al escuchar el grito Neiva despierta de golpe mirando a un lado de ella a Bonibell con cara de preocupación

-¿qu-que paso?- decia mientras intentaba levantarse pero la Dulce Princesa se lo impide y la obliga a recostarse

-atacaron el Dulce Reino, unas armaduras Ngeras, por lo que me contaron Finn y tu defendieron el reino con todo lo que tenia- decia Bonibell mientras le dava una sonrisa, pero rápido Neiva al recordar a Finn esta se preocupa mucho

-Finn?...!Finn!- se levanta de golpe en busca del Humano –¿Dónde esta Finn?- dijo desesperada la Princesa Nevada mientras Bonibell intentaba calmarla

-Neiva tranquilízate, Finn se fue a su casa hace un buen tiempo- dijo la la chica de Dulce, cosa que no debió decir así de golpe

-¿hace cuanto se fue el?- pregunto la chica un poco preocupada

-este, Neiva, llevabas cinco dias inconsciente- dijo la Dulce Princesa con tristeza, Neiva solo la miraba con cara de sorpresa

-cinco dias, pe-pero como?- la chica se sentía muy confundida, no recordaba nada, solo recuerda estar caída en el suelo, todo su cuerpo le dolía y veía al humano inconsciente, pero otro recuerdo vino a su mente de rayos

**(FLASH BACK)**

aun que fue por un momento, ella abrio sus ojos para ver a aquel humano frente a frente, el la tenia abrazada en sus brazos, no tenia su distinguido gorrito de oso polar y podía ver aquellos cabellos rubios y esos ojos azulados cristalizados por las lagrimas, como tenia moretones y un labio partido

-no te preocupes, jamás te dejare sola…yo, yo…Te Amo- dijo el humano antes de desmayarse en su lugar aun teniendo a la princesa Neiva entre sus brazos, poco después Neiva vuelve a cerrar sus ojos despacio ya desmayarse nuevamente.

**(FIN FLASH BACK)**

Entonces Neiva se sonroja al recordar aquellas palabras, enserio Finn a pesar de que la conoce apenas de unas semanas ya sentía algo por ella –este, Princesa…- estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando ella le interrumpe

-el estuvo a tu lado todo el tiempo, rara vez era la que se iba para hacerla de héroe en esos cinco dias, solo lo llamaban y se iba, pero al poco rato de irse el regresaba- decia Bonibell con una sonrisa, entonces Neiva se ruborizo bastante hasta que la Dulce Princesa noto aquel tono azulado sobre las mejillas de su amiga

-lo amas, el te gusta?- dijo la Dulce Princesa tomando desprevenida a la chica de piel azul

-que?1, no…no, no, no, no, el y yo solo, somos amigos- decia Neiva nerviosa mientras sus mejillas se volvían mas azules, Bonibell solo se dedicaba a verla con una sonrisita picara.

Mientras mas lejos del Dulce Reino en una casa del árbol, Finn se encontraba sobre su cama viendo directo hacia el techo parecía totalmente tranquilo, el lugar estaba silencioso, solo se escuchaba el sonido del reloj ~Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac~ una y otra vez, una y otra vez… -¡Haaaaaa! Ya no lo resisto, tengo que ir a verla- decia desesperado mientras salía de su cama de un salto y bajando hasta la cocina como de rayo, pero su única salida era obstruida por un can amarillo

-¡momento!, recuerda lo que te ordeno la Dulce Princesa, tienes que descansar tu también, has estado a lado de la Princesa Nevada durante cinco dias, tu también tenias que descansar pero siempre te negabas a hacerlo- decia Jake con tono de enojo y desaprobación.

-pero Jake, ella estaba herida, lastimada, podía ver esas lagrimas de preocupación correr por sus mejillas cuando me golpeaban esos sujetos- decia Finn con tono preocupación y baja la mirada con tristeza, entonces Jake estira su brazo hasta el hombro derecho de Finn e intenta levantarle el animo

–vamos Finn, animo, ya veras que ella muy pronto va a despertar, mira, se que ella te gusta , pero tampoco es como para que tu te descuides de tu propia vida- decia Jake llevando a su hermano hasta la cocina para sentarlo en una silla, luego le acerca un plato de espagueti –vamos hermano, ánimos, que el día aun no acaba, hace un día perfecto, el sol esta a todo dar y nuestra aventu…!haaaaaaa!- de la nada salio Marceline(tenia un vestido gris con un listón en la cintura, calcetas de rayas con grises y unas zapatillas, recuerden, ese el que usa en el cap. Lacayo x3) asustando a Jake con su típica cara de miedo (ya saben cual xD)

-jajaja como me sube el animo hacer eso- decia la Reina vampiro con burla, entonces voltea a ver a su amigo humano quien comía con cara de tristeza, esta se acerca con curiosidad –ahora que sucede héroe, por que la cara larga?- decia la Reina con curiosidad y solo recibió como respuesta

-no es nada- de parte del humano con muy pocos ánimos

-esta preocupado por una su nueva princesa que nos topamos en un bosque cercano el Reino Helado que ahora mismo vive en el Dulce Reino, ayer atacaron el Dulce Reino, no se lo que sucedió con exactitud pues me fui con Arcoiris y mis hijos a pasar el rato - decia Jake mientras tenia su mano izquierda en su pecho para evitar que el corazon se le salga

-una nueva princesa?- pregunto Marceline no muy convencida –haber, haber, desde cuando hay una nueva princesa en Ooo?- decia Marceline intentando entender la situación

-no estamos seguros si es de Ooo o de algún otro reino cercano, ella es de piel azul, cabello blanco que llega hasta la cintura y sus ojos son de un tono verde parecido a una Esmeralda y tiene una tiara dorada con gemas rojas, con ella le da poderes de hielo, lo que creemos nosotros se llama la Princesa Nevada, - explico el Can amarillo, mientras volteaba a ver a Finn quien pego la cara a la mesa al recordar a la chica y alguno que otro sollozo se escuchaba –a si, mi hermanito esta enamorada de ella- dijo como si nada el can eso ultimo

-y que paso con la princesa Flama?, que no se supone que estaban saliendo juntos, se veían que eran buena pareja- decia Marceline sin tener en cuenta que al humano le dolían esas palabras y hay mismo en su lugar empezó a llorar –hay, ya supéralo Héroe de Pacotilla- dijo con algo de molestia

-algo así, la Princesa Flama termino con Finn hace ya tiempo, fue muy duro para el, pero párese que ya lo había superado cuando se encontró con la princesa Nevada, pero gracias a ti ya lo recordó, Muchas gracias Dientuda- dijo con seriedad el can mientras se cruzaba de brazos

-ya calmado, yo me encargo- dijo Marceline con una sonrisa confiada, entonces se fue flotando hasta con el humano quien lloraba en el suelo, lo tomo de una pierna y lo arrastro hasta la puerta

-y ahora tu, a donde lo llevas?- pregunto Jake viendo como Marceline sacaba de la casa a Finn

- a donde mas, con la princesita esa…no nos esperes levantado- dicho esto Marceline, tomo su sombrilla antes de salir a la sombra y empezó a flotar directo al Dulce Reino cargando a un llorón Finn quien no escucho nada de la conversación debido a sus llantos al recordar quien le rompió el corazon a pesar de tener una casi buena relación, ya estar cercas del Dulce Reino Marceline bajo a Finn hasta el piso con cuidado y para callarlo le dio una bofetada –ya estuvo bueno, no crees?- decia Marceline molesta con lo lloriqueos y lamentos del humano –ya llegaos al Dulce Reino, así que ya puedes dejar de llorar- dijo la mujer mientras empezó a flotar directo a la entrada del castillo, Finn iba siguiendo a la vampiro con la cara agachada, al entrar Marceline dio un gran grito -¡Cara De Chicle!- grito la chica con una sonrisa burlona, entonces por una puerta salio Bonibell con cara de pocos amigos

-ahora que quieres Marceline?- pregunto con molestia la Princesa

-oh, yo nada, solo vengo a dejar a una bolsa de lagrimas que no deja de llorar por esa nueva princesita- decia Marceline burlona, cosa que escucho el humano y sus mejillas se ruborizaron bajando la mirada con vergüenza

-y por que nadie me informo sobre la nueva princesita, que no se supone que les tienes que informar a los del consejo?- dijo la vampiro con cara de molestia

-y lo hice, pero tu nunca asiste, siempre faltas y nunca contestas mis llamadas o mensajes- decia la princesa de dulce empezando una discusión sin importancia el humano, solo esperaba saber algo de su linda princesa, entonces unas manos taparon sus ojos sin poder tener visibilidad

-haber, si adivinas quien soy, recibirás un lindo premio- decia una linda voz muy conocida para el humano, entonces puso una sonrisa y seguiría el juego

-hay no se, es todo un misterio, haber…Princesa Mora?- dijo Finn burlón en lo que recibe un simple no –umm…Rol de Canela?- volvió a decir el humano esta vez pudo escuchar una pequeña risita –ya se quien es, esa risita la recuerdo donde fuera, es…la Princesa Grumosa- dijo con gracia el humano haciendo que retiraran las manos de sus ojos

-jajajaja lo siento, pero no habrá premio para ti- decia con burla la princesa Nevada, entonces el humano la voltea a ver con una sonrisa noble

-ooh, vamos, tan solo un premio de consolación- dijo el humano, Neiva solo lo pensó un instante

-esta bien solo uno- dicho esto Neiva se acerca a Finn y le da un beso a la mejilla –¿contento?- pregunto la Princesa con un pequeño tono a azulado en sus mejillas, esta solo recibió una afirmación con la caveza por parte del humano

- es ella?- pregunto Marceline en voz baja mientras veía la escenita de los jóvenes, Bonibell igual que el humano asintió con la caveza, Marceline solo se volteo para ver a los chicos platicar tranquilamente –"donde la e visto antes?"- pensaba Marceline mientras veía de pies a caveza a la Princesa Nevada, algo en ella le hacia recordar algo en su pasado

-oye Finn, vayamos de aventura, aun hay mucho de Ooo que no me as mostrado, quiero conocerlo todo- decia la princesa Neiva, Finn puso un mirada de preocupación pero no duro mucho al mirar lo mirada de emoción de Neiva –o que demonios, vamos- dijo animado Finn, entonces ambos se fueron rápido del castillo, rápido se fueron a donde los llevara la emoción, Finn se había enterado de un pequeño grupo de Ogros malignos –muy bien Neiva. Demostrémosles de estamos hechos- dijo en voz baja el humano mientras ambos chicos se escondían en unos arbustos

-adelante- decia Neiva mientras de sus manos salieron aquel brillo azul y apunto al grupo de los ogros, cuando lo hizo de sus manos salio un rayo azul, al poco tiempo una nube se formo sobre el grupo, Neiva volteo hacia el humano y este le alzo el dedo pulgar y rápido rayos de hielo empezaron a caer sobre los ogros haciéndolos correr y gritar muchas cosas, esto hacia reír en voz baja a Finn y a Neiva –ahora vayamos a divertirnos un rato- dijo Neiva saliendo de su escondite, con sus poderes hizo un camino de hielo –haber quien vece mas Ogros?- reto la Princesa

-Orale pues- dicho esto Finn saca su espada de sangre de demonio que traía en su mochila (se que no la traía cuando se lo llevaron en contra de su voluntad, la cosa aquí es que se fueron de regreso a la casa de Finn, invitaron a llega pero el prefirió mejor darles su espacio x3) y empezó su carrera hacia el grupo de Ogros, rápido Finn golpeaba y cortaba a todo ogro que se le cruzara en el camino, varios intentaron ir contra el para golpearlo con sus armas pero al instante eran congelados por los poderes de la Princesa Nevada quien pasaba sobre un camino de hielo entre todo los ogros

-¡jamás me había divertido tanto!- decia Neiva con emoción mientras cubría un ogro en un montículo de nieve, varios intentaron darle a la princesa con unos mazos, pero esta reacciono rápido y congelo sus pies haciendo que estos cayeran de relleno al suelo, mientras Finn con maromas esquivaba los ataques de los ogros, uno fue a atacarlo con una gran espada pero Finn reacciono y le dio una gran patada en la cara que lo dejo noqueado al instante, tres ogros intentaron hacerle un ataque traicionero por la espalda, pero Finn fue mas rápido y logro esquivarlos rápido para atacarlos con su espada de sangre, ya pasado el rato Finn y Neiva ya habían vencido a todos los Ogros y estos estaban contando a sus victimas –veintitrés- digieron al uníoslo

–hay no puede ser, fue un empate- dijo el humano

-jajajaja mínimo fue divertido- dijo Neiva viendo el lado positivo –oyes, no te da olor a que se quema algo?- dijo Neiva mientras empezaba a olfatear el aire, entonces Finn empezó a sudar mucho

-yo siento como si estuviera dentro de un Horno- dijo el humano mientras se echaba aire con su mano derecha, hasta que recordó el lugar –ay mama- este volteo al instante y vio a una chica de cabellos anaranjado con amarillo, un vestido rojo con naranja y como les echaba una mirada furtiva –Princesa Flama- dijo el humano abriendo los ojos de la impresión

-que rápido te olvidaste de mi, Finn el Humano- dijo molesta la Princesa Flama

-Finn, quien es ella?- pregunto Neiva mientras, rápido Finn volteo a ver a Neiva y noto como tenia la misma mirada furtiva sobre la Princesa Flama, era obvio, ambas se querían matar.

**~CONTINUARA~**

* * *

**Chan, Chan, Chan, Chaaannnn, que sucederá ahora?, Flame Princess y Snow Princess podrán arreglar los asuntos con democracia y política :3**

**-¡jajajajajajaja a quien engallo, va a ver sangre! *w***

**Próximo Cáp. "Fuego vs. Hielo: Batalla Por El Humano"**

**Dejen sus Reviews x3**


	6. Dolor Mas Sufrimiento Igual A Vida

**Miren, les agradezco a varios de ustedes por sus consejos en especial a friditacreadora, fue de mucho ayuda tu idea y e aqui lo que varios de ustedes esperaban, espero que sea de su agrado este Cap. Aqui decidi por poner otro titulo, cuando escribi este Cap. encerio senti como se me rompia el corazon. disfrutenlo.**

**Los Personajes de Adventure Time no me pertenecen, estos están en disposición de Pendleton Ward o de Cartoon Netword **

* * *

-que rápido te olvidaste de mi, Finn el Humano- dijo molesta la Princesa Flama

-Finn, quien es ella?- pregunto Neiva mientras, rápido Finn volteo a ver a Neiva y noto como tenia la misma mirada furtiva sobre la Princesa Flama, era obvio, ambas se querían matar.

**chapter 6: Dolor Mas Sufrimiento Igual a Vida.**

Rápido el Humano se entromete entre ambas chicas –vamos chicas, tranquilisence y hablemos como la gente civilizada- decia el humano con nervios y miedo a que ambas chicas se llegaran a matar

-Finn quien esta chica?- pregunto la Princesa Flama con el seño fruncido hacia Neiva

-oyeme, esta tiene su lindo nombrecito, Fogosa- dijo Neiva ya con un tono de molestia, rápido Finn dedujo que ya la mecha de aquella bomba había sido encendida

-¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!- ya igual de molesta dijo Princesa Flama mientras sus llamas empezaban a tomar fuerza

-¡a parte de impertinente, eres sorda también!- insulto Neiva mientras el lugar donde ella estaba parada empezó a bajar la temperatura drásticamente, Finn empezó a preocuparse debido a que al calor de la Princesa Flama empezó a aumentar y al igual, la Princesa Nevada empezaba a congelar el césped que se encontraba bajo sus pies

-¡mira muñequita de Nieve, nadie me insulta de esa manera y sale vivo para contarlo!- decia la chica mientras empezó a caminar con enojo acortando la distancia entre ella y la Princesa Nevada, al igual Neiva empezó a caminar acortando el espacio entre ellas, Flama quemaba el césped bajo un intenso calor mientras Neiva dejaba un rastro de Hielo por donde ella caminaba

-hay mama, hay mama, hay mama, hay mama, hay mama- susurraba Finn totalmente nervioso, mientras que su lado derecho sufría de una buena quemada debido al calor y de su lado Izquierdo empezó a sentir como se le dormía el brazo por el intenso frió que provocaba Neiva, no lo aguanto mas y tomo distancia de ambas chicas para reponerse un poco, pero en eso las chicas ya se encontraban cara a cara, Finn noto como a sus pies sus elementos chocaban, se notaba como ambos elementos no cedía terreno, las abrasadoras llamas de la Princesa Flama contra Aquella peligrosa ventisca que superaba los bajo cero drásticamente que hasta quemaba el frió que emanaba su cuerpo, ambas chicas se miraban con odio mientras de sus manos estaban preparando su ataque, Finn tenia que pensar en algo rápido, tenia una opción, pero… -hay que diablos- se dijo así mismo para rápido ir con ambas chicas y separarlas al instante con sus manos desnudas -¡ya basta!- rápido su mano derecha se prendió en llamas por tocar a la Princesa Flama, mientras su mano Izquierda se congelo haciéndole que le doliera a tal grado como una quemadura -¡haaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Mis manos, mis manos, mis manos, mis manos, Mis manos, mis manos!- gritaba una y otra vez el humano mientras, Neiva y la Princesa Flama veían con preocupación como corría en círculos alzando y moviendo las manos, intento apagar las llamas pisoteándolas y al mismo tiempo trataba de romper el hielo de su otra mano, hasta que reacciono y junto ambas manos apagando el fugo y derritiendo el hielo

-Finn, estas bien?- digieron al uníoslo ambas chicas, mientras se volteaban a dar una mirada de Odio, rápido se voltearon a dar la cara aun de odio –mira lo que provocaste Fogosa, por poco lo dejas sin mano- le grito con molestia la Princesa Nevada

-¡yo! ¡mira lo que tu provocaste, por poco y se comía su brazo izquierdo para quitarse ese hielo!- se defendió la Princesa Flama

-¡mínimo, yo no trato de convertirlo en barbacoa cada vez que lo abrazo!- insulto la Peli Blanca, cosa que hizo enfurecer a Flama

-¡mínimo, yo hago que viva en un iglu, Muñeca de Nieve!- tomo la defensiva la Fogo...disculpa, la Princesa Flama

-¡cerillo gastado!-

-¡Picador de Hielo!-

-¡Cigarro Barato!-

-¡hielera gastada!-

Rápido ambas chicas pegaron sus frente con rabia y fuerza haciendo que retrocediera una de la otra, cosa que no lograron, ambas no cedían terreno y debido a las temperaturas de sus cuerpos, Neiva no sentía el abrasador calor de las llamas de la Princesa Flama y La Princesa Flama no sentía ni una brisa de frió extremo, pero nuevamente son separados por las manos del humano, esta vez con guantes de aislante tanto de fuego como de las bajas temperaturas –¡ya basta!- les dijo el humano

-Finn, pero ella empezó todo esto- dijo la Peli-blanca a la defensiva

-yo?!- dijo con voz de ofensa Flama –tu fuiste la que empezó a insultarme Muñequita de Nieve- dijo a la ofensiva la Princesa Flama

-¡ya basta, las dos!- grito Finn enfadado –parecen niñas de 5 años, por al amor a Glob, ya son chicas mayores, que arreglan insultándose de esa manera!- les regañaba el Humano, mientras Neiva y Flama lo escuchaban, Neiva con su pie piso una de las llamas de la Princesa Flama extinguiéndola

-¡Awwwww!- se quejo Flama, esta volteo rápido a con Neiva con una cara de enojo

-Ups, fue un simple accidente- dijo sarcasmo la Princesa Nevada mientras ponia una sonrisa inocente

-¡suficiente!- grito Flama apuntando sus brazos hacia Neiva que al instante sale una gran llama, rápido reacciona Neiva y crean un escudo de cuerpo completo de hielo, pero el impacto hizo que retrocediera unos cuantos metros, pero el escudo aun seguía intacto, mientras el humano veía con sorpresa el ataque, este decide entre ponerse entre las dos chicas ya que las separaba una gran distancia

-por favor Chicas, ya dejen de pelear- dijo el Humano, pero como Neiva no veía nada debido al gran escudo de hielo, para responder al ataque de la Princesa Flama, Neiva coloca sus manos en el escudo y de este salen grandes estacas de hielo y salen disparados hacia Flama, Finn reacciona al instante y se lanza al suelo para salvarse de ser Humano empalado, Flama hace una muralla de fuego derritiendo por completo las tres grandes estacas de hielo, nuevamente Flama responde al ataque de Neiva lanzando sus bolas de fuego hacia su oponente, Neiva desase el escudo y lanza una gran ventisca de nieve y al instante ambos ataques chocan entre si los cuales no cedían terreno, cada elemento luchaba por avanzar, cosa que paresia inútil, Finn solo estaba en el suelo viendo como ambas chicas peleaban entre si, no sabia que hacer, si algún ataque llegaba a tocarlo enserio estaría perdido o le iría a doler mucho

-¡suficiente, ya me canse de todo este juego!- grito Flama con sumo enojo y tanto sus llamas como su cuerpo empezaron a tomar fuerza y poder, ella comenzaba a tomar su forma titánica, Neiva daba todo lo que tenia para evitar que las llamas avanzaran, pero todo fue inútil, las llamas de Flama con su mano izquierda forma una gran bola de fuego y sin que se la esperara Neiva, la titán de Fuego le lanzo la gran bola de fuego sin la esperanza de esquivarla a tiempo, cuando esta dio impacto en el suelo, exploto sacando a volar a la Princesa Nevada, tenia alguna que otra que madura en sus manos y en su rostro, pero no era cosa del otro mundo debido a las bajas temperaturas de su cuerpo. Pero ya se encontraba muy débil, Neiva sentía su cuerpo tan pesado al igual sentía un abrasador calor que se encontraba detrás de ella, no pudo mas y callo de rodillas, cuando se volteo con sus manos lastimadas se cubrió su rostro de aquel calor quemador, con lo que le quedaba de energía hizo una pequeña muralla de hielo para que la cubra de aquel fuego, pero este empezaba a derretirse, esta levanto la mirada y aun de enojo le grita Neiva a Flama

-¡Finn me quiere a mi, tu lo abandonaste, déjanos tranquilos!- decia con un hilo de tristeza la princesa para cuando rápido la princesa Flama le respondió con enojo

-nunca los dejare en paz, ¿que quieres que haga?, ver como mi primer amor quien me libro de mi soledad se queda con otra, ¡TU JAMÁS COMPRENDERAS QUE ES ESTAR ENCERRADA TODA TU VIDA EN UNA LAMPARA ESPERANDO QUE ALGUIEN TE SAQUE Y TE LIBRE PARA QUE PUEDAS VIVIR CON EL PARA EL RESTO DE TU VIDA…!- entonces unas cuantas lagrimas de lava salen de los ojos de aquella titán de fuego -¡ESO NO ES JUSTO, TU JAMÁS SABRAS QUE ES SOLEDAD!- grito con enojo Flama-Titán, mientras alzaba sus manos para forma una gran bola de fuego que carbonizaría todo en su camino, el humano no sabia que hacer, quería ir a salvar a Neiva, pero sus piernas no le respondían, se había quedado petrificado, la Princesa Nevada solo tenia la mirada baja, se había perdido en sus recuerdos al escuchar aquellas palabras "Tu Jamás Sabrás Que Es Soledad", resonaban en su mente, una y otra vez haciendo que su ya lastimado corazon sufriera mas de lo que ella ya puede soportar

-¡Y JAMÁS LO VAS A DESCUIBRIR!- grito Flama-Titán con enojo arrojándole la gran bola de fuego, pero en ese entonces, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para la Princesa Neiva, ella seguía pensando en aquellas palabras que le dolían, hasta tal grado de que su mente fue corrompida por tal ira y desquicio que guardaba en ella misma, y la voz de una mujer empezó a sonar en su mente

-llámalo, llámalo…tu puedes liberarlo, solo desata tu ira, desata tu agonía, aliméntalo con aquellos sentimientos, libera tu corazon- le decia en un leve susurro aquellas voz en la mente de la princesa, luego de eso unas cuantas lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos y ella dijo con una voz inundada en la tristeza, como si se le hiciera nudo la garganta dijo…

-te equivocas…- dicho esto, ante los ojos de Flama-Titán como del humano, aquella gran esfera de fuego, se había convertido en nada para el intenso frió que había aparecido de la nada, un gran circulo azul con símbolos extraños apareció por debajo de Neiva, una gran bénticas de nieve salía de este -¡TE EQUIVOCAS…YO TAMBIÉN SE LO QUE ES SOLEDAD Y UNA MUCHO PEOR QUE LA TUYA, NO TE IMAGINAS LO QUE E SUFRIDO, VER A TODA TU GENTE MORIR FRENTE A TUS OJOS, COMO SE APROVECHAN DE TU MADRE FRNTE A TI PARA QUE SOLO SE BURLEN DE TU MIRADA DE TERROR, DE SUFRIMIENTO, COMO SE BURLABAN DE TUS PALABRAS AL INTENTAR DEFENDER A TU UNICA FAMILIA…!- gritaba con sumo enojo la princesa nevada mientras se levantaba tan rápido como le empezaba a dar sus gritos de dolor, Flama retrocedía con temor al ver como aquel circulo azul empezaba a congelar a su alrededor -¡CREES QUE ES FASIL VIVIR CON EL RECUERDO DE TU MADRE SER VIOLADA Y MALTRATADA Y COMO BONO FINAL, LA ASESINAN FRENTE A TI, CREES QUE ES FACIL VIVIR CON TANTO DOLOR COMO TODA TU GENTE MUERE FRENTE A TUS OJOS POR UN SIMPLE CAPRICHO, CREES QUE NO SE DE LA SOLEDAD CUANDO SABES QUE AHORA TODA TU GENTE, COMO TODOS TE ODIAN POR QUE PROVOCASTE UNA GUERRA QUE COSTO MILES DE VIDAS…Y COMO TU ÚNICO AMOR SACRIFICA SU PROPIA VIDA FRENTE A TI Y TU SOLO TE QUEDAS MIRANDO…!LA SOLEDAD ES MI VIDA MISMA!- grito a todo pulmón la princesa Nevada, que al instante una mano empezó a salir de aquel circulo mágico, de hay un brazo de hielo…algo empezaba a salir de aquel lugar, una gran esqueleto de hielo mismo salio por completo de aquel lugar, era un Titán de Hielo, Flama quedo tan impresionada ante ver aquel gran Titán de Hielo que la igualaba en tamaño, cuando ataco con una llama de fuego hacia aquel ser de hielo, este solo puso su gran mano de hielo en medio de las llamas y estas fueron bloqueadas como si nada -¡Y LUEGO COMO DESPIERTAS EN UN MUNDO EXTRAÑO, SABIENDO QUE YA NO VERAS A NINGUNO DE TUS AMIGOS, COMO JAMÁS VOLVERAS A VER A TU MADRE Y ESCUCHAR SU ARMONIOSA VOZ DECIRTE "TE AMO MI PRINCESITA" MIENTRAS TE ACURRUCABA ENTRE SUS BRAZOS PARA HACERTE SENTIR PROTEJIDA Y QUERIDA, SABIENDO QUE JAMÁS VOLVERIAS A VER A AQUEL MARABILLOSO HOMBRE CON EL CUAL HABIAS SOÑADO POR MUCHO TIEMPO PARA QUE SE FIJARA EN TI…!- estas palabras Neiva ya las decia con un tono de tristeza y con lagrimas que salían de sus ojos sin control, esta callo de rodillas nuevamente mientras veía pasar por sus ojos aquella masacre toda su gente frente a sus pies muerta, la criatura abrio su gran boca y de esta salía una gran ventisca helada directo hacia Flama-Titán, que al tocar sus brazos estos se congelaron al instante provocándole un gran dolor

El humano escuchaba con cada palabra que decia la Princesa Neiva, pero un quejido de dolor lo saco de su trance y voltio para ver como Flama-Titán era atacada con aquella ráfaga helada que hacia que regresara a su forma normal, para cuando el Titán de Hielo dejo de atacar toda una zona de hielo se encontraba alrededor de una simple llama que podría ser apagada por una brisa -¡Princesa Flama!- grito preocupado Finn al ver el estado de la chica ya a punto de morir

Luego la princesa Nevada levanto la mirada y sus ojos aun seguían cristalizados por las lagrimas, pero ahora eran tenían un tono oscuro y sombrío, ya no eran brillantes esmeraldas, ahora mostraban odio y rabia -¡Y SI CREES QUE DEJARE QUE ME SEPARES DE FINN, ESTAS EQUIVOCADA, ANIQUILARE A TODO OBSTACULO QUE SE PRESENTE EN MI CAMINO, ASESINARE A TODA PRINCESA QUE LE PONGA UN DEDO ENCIMA A MI CABALLERO!- dicho y echo la gran bestia da una gran exhalación para arrojar su gran ventisca nuevamente hacia una ya moribunda Princesa Flama

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!- se escucho un gran grito de nuestro gran héroe corriendo hacia la Princesa Flama, rápido Finn se barre directo hacia la Princesa Flama, para cuando llega la toma en sus brazos y la abraza para protegerla del ataque de Neiva, como de rayo, Neiva al ver esta escena un recuerdo pasa por su mente, aquel caballero que sacrifico su vida le dijo unas ultimas palabras

**(FLASH BACK)**

Neiva ya tenia a aquel caballero acostado en el suelo mientras acariciaba una de sus mejillas con delicadeza –no tenias que ser tan tonto, por que diste tu vida por mi…mi poder, me hubiera protegido, tu no eres como yo- decia con tristeza mientras unas cuantas lagrimas salían de sus ojos

-no, podía, permitirlo…Princesa, jamás se confié de ese poder, como escuche por hay, un gran poder, con lleva una gran responsabilidad, jamás se deje llevar por su influencia, jamás la escuche- decia el caballero, mientras le daba una ultima sonrisa con esfuerzo –cuídese mucho- dicho esto, el caballero dio su ultimo respiro, Neiva solo se dedico a llorar en silencio en un Reino ya muerto.

**(FIN FLASH BACK)**

Neiva ya había regresado en si, sus ojos volvieron a su tono normal, pero solo vio como Finn protegía a la Princesa Flama, entonces Noto otra cosa, al gran titán de hielo que estaba detrás de ella, entonces lo recordó todo…todo lo que dijo "Asesinar", paso por su mente de golpe -¡YA BASTA!- dicho esto el gran titán de hielo se quedo quieto y se fue desmoronando poco a poco, Neiva volteo su mirada hacia un Finn quien tenia la mirada llena de miedo la cual estaba clavada en la Princesa Nevada –yo, yo…lo siento mucho Finn- sus ojos una vez mas se cristalizaron por las lagrimas –enserio lo siento Finn, yo, yo…también te amo- fue lo único que hizo antes de salir corriendo lejos de aquel chico quien tenia a una inconsciente chica entre sus brazos, Finn quería ir tras ella pero…

-princesa Flama- dijo en voz baja, no podía hacerla de novio ahora, su código de Héroe le obligaba poner primero la vida de una princesa antes que nada y cuando levanto la mirada para ver si lograba ver a Neiva, esta había desaparecido de la nada, ahora…se aborrecía así mismo, por nunca haber echo algo para defender a la chica que amaba.

**~_CONTINUARA_~**

* * *

**Miren, La Mera Neta, hasta llore por haber escrito todo aquel pasado de sufrimiento de Neiva, saben, cada vez que escribo estas historias, a cada personaje que yo creo a partir de mi imaginación…yo los veo mas que eso, yo los veo como mis hijos, en una historia, puedes ver de todo, como hacen sus vidas, como expresan sus sentimientos, puedes ver la gran felicidad de ello y aunque no te dicen papa o algo parecido, sabes que ellos nacieron de ti, uno mismo les dio esa gran vida…bueno, eso era todo lo que tenia que decir, espero que dejen sus Reviws**

**Gracias por leer "El Reinado De La Princesa Nevada".**


	7. Chapter 7: Amor De Hielo

**Los Personajes de Adventure Time no me pertenecen, estos están en disposición de Pendleton Ward o de Cartoon Netword **

* * *

**Chapter 7: Corazon De Hielo**

El sol ya se había ocultado en las praderas de Ooo, poco a poco Flama abrió los ojos para solo ver aquella bella noche completamente llena de hermosas estrellas, cuando se enderezo un poco miro a su entorno y ella misma se encontraba en una gran fogata cercas de su casa que antes aquel héroe de Ooo le había construido, su vista aun estaba borrosa, pero poco a poco diviso al humano sentado en el suelo con las rodillas abrazadas y escondiendo su mirada en ellas, esta se emociono mucho al ver al humano hay cuando quiso decir algo el humano lo interrumpe

-comprende que solo estoy aquí por que mi código de Héroe me obliga a estar a tu lado hasta saber que estés bien- decía el humano Fríamente, cosa que entristeció a la Princesa Flama, el humano se levanto de su lugar con la mirada baja y le dio la espalda a Flama

-espera Finn, por favor…- Flama bajo la mirada con tristeza –yo, te sigo extrañando- dijo Flama con una leve lagrima de lava bajando por su mejilla, hasta hacer a la leña de la fogata

Finn solo seguía hay parado dándole la espalda a la Princesa provocando un incomodo silencio –Flama, por algo me terminaste…yo, te lastimaba cuando me veía ser quemado por tus llamas, yo te lastimaba físicamente cada vez que pisaba una llama o la extinguía, hasta ahora me doy cuenta de que no somos el uno para el otro- decia Finn con un aire de nostalgia por aquellos buenos momento que tuvieron el y Flama

-lo se Finn, lo se…- Flama bajo la mirada con tristeza y paso un momento para cuando la levanto para ver al humano aun de espaldas –es solo, que me dolió mucho ver que estabas acompañado de otra chica y de cómo eras feliz con ella, igual cuando lo éramos nosotros dos- decia la chica mientras bajaba la mirada nuevamente

-pero justamente, a pasado un año desde entonces, fueron difíciles los primeros dias cuando me terminaste…pero, Jake, Marceline y Bonibell siempre estuvieron a mi lado…al igual también estuvieron a tu lado Flama- fue lo único que dijo Finn antes de guardar silencio por un momento para solo responder –me tengo que ir, aun tengo que ir a buscar a Neiva- y dicho y echo Finn salio corriendo sin dejar de la Princesa Flama se despidiera, estar hay le rompía el corazon al humano, Finn al estar cercas de la casa de Jake, le pidió ayudar para buscarla, estos ya se encontraban por llegar al dulce reino, pero de la nada ambos guardianes que resguardaban el reino bloquean el camino del perro y del humano

-hay, pero que sucede?- dijo Finn preocupado ya que los guardianes no se mueven a menos de que haya sucedido algo severo

-"Finn el humano, as roto tu promesa Real ante la Princesa Del Antiguo Pueblo Blanco, solicitando la precensia de los Guardianes Blancos"- dicho esto a ambos Guardianes del dulce Reino les brillaron los ojos y antes de que Finn y Jake se dieran cuenta ya estaban rodeados de Caballeros con armaduras blancas

-Finn el Humano, quedas bajo custodia del Imperio Arcangel a las Ordenes del Reino Blanco por romper tu promesa Real ante la Princesa Nevada, Neiva- dijo uno de los Caballeros quien su armadura tenia adornos dorados dando a conocer quien estaba al mando -¡Arréstenlo!- grito este, acto siguiente todos los caballeros armados con lanzas amenazan a Finn y a Jake con ellas acorralándolos

-¡esperen, ustedes no entienden, no me pueden arrestar ahora!- intentaba defenderse

-yo no puedo regresar a cárcel después de haber salido- lloriqueaba Jake (aquí ago referencia ante el cap. De "David", o así creo que se llama)

-¡Alto!- grito una voz que salía justamente del Reino, de ante aquellas puertas la Dulce Princesa acompañada por una escolta de sus Guardia-bananas -¡exijo una explicación de la causa de que este arrestando a Finn el Humano!- dijo con voz autoritaria al caballero en jefe

-lo sentimos señorita, no tengo ninguna referencia ante usted para explicarle los sucesos y crímenes del Humano…- este le da groseramente la espalda a Bonibell y se dirije a sus caballeros -¡Guardianes, Escoltemos A Los Presos Al Reino Blanco!- dio orden el caballero

-¡Oye me, a quien crees que le estas dando la espalda, estas en mi reino y por si no lo sabes, el Reino Blanco quedo en Ruinas y Desolado hace 500años!- dijo con enojo la princesa, al escuchar esto el caballero se helo de la noticia, y ante todos los caballeros estos bajaron sus armas y se empezaron a ver entre si, Bonibell ante ver la reacción de estos ella comprende que no estaban enterados de nada –a cazo, no sabían que la Gente Blanca murió- dijo Bonibell un poco mas calmada

-pe-pero, como?- dijo el caballero en jefe

-hace 500 años se desato una guerra entre la gente Blanca y la Oscura Gente (no soy rasista, quedo claro -.-#) ambos reinos dieron todo ante tal batalla, pero se dice…que el Reino Oscuro, gano temporalmente, aunque la gente blanco seño a varios de los demonios quienes eran sirvientes de de los Caballeros Oscuros, no fue suficiente y la gran Reina Blanca…- Bonibell bajo la mirada con tristeza

-que fue lo que sucedió con la Reina Blanca?- Pregunto el caballero

-ella fue derrocada y…es mejor que no estén enterados que fue de ella- dijo Bonibell con una voz de tristeza

-500 años…dormidos, mientras, nuestro pueblo caía de tal forma…pobre de la princesa Neiva- dijo el caballero con una voz de desilusión y tristeza –donde esta ella ahora?- pregunto el caballero con algo de esperanza en su voz

-no a regresado desde el medio día, ella salio con Finn, desde entonces no la e visto- entonces todos los caballeros voltearon a ver al humano aun con sus cascos puestos se podía ver una mirada asesina en sus ojos

-hay diosito, Finn, hermanito, será mejor que sueltes la sopa si aun quieres tener la caveza pegada a tu cuello- dijo Jake en voz baja al humano, quien este traga saliva, entonces como le aconsejo su hermano, Finn les dijo todo lo sucedido y omitiendo lo que había dicho la princesa nevada

-¡¿y dejaste que ella se fuera sola?!- grito el caballero, Bonibell los había llevado a dentro del castillo ya en la sala del trono, Finn, Jake, el Caballero blanco y Bonibell se quedaron hablando hay de la situación

-pues, no podía dejar hay a la Princesa Flama, no tenia otra opción- intentaba excusarse Finn pero esto hizo enojar mas al caballero hasta tal grado de amenazar con su espada al humano

-Suficiente Caballero Blanco- ordene la Dulce Princesa –recuerde que ahora esta en mis dominios y aquí, nadie ejecutara a nadie a menos de que yo lo ordene- dijo firmemente la Princesa, el caballero a regaña dientes, regreso la espada a su funda, la cual portaba en su cintura y toma distancia del humano, al parecer no soportaba ni verle la cara, en eso la Dulce Princesa se acerca a Finn y le da una mirada de tristeza –Finn, si tienes en cuenta de lo que hiciste, si no logramos encontrar a Neiva, yo ya no tendré poder para defenderte del castigo que te espera- explicaba Bonibell con una mirada de preocupación, Finn solo bajo su mirada con tristeza, Jake decide ir hablar con el caballero quien estaba de espaldas viendo al suelo pensando en varias cosas

-exijo un ultimátum, para el héroe Finn el Humano- dijo de la nada el can, cosa que escucho el caballero sacándolo de sus pensamientos de golpe y llamando la atención de la Princesa y del mencionado

-Perro, si tienes en cuenta lo que estas pidiendo?- dijo el caballero dando la media vuelta para ver al perro con una cara de seriedad

-que es un Ultimátum?- pregunto el Humano a la princesa quien estaba mirando a Jake hablando con el caballero

-Un ultimátum es una resolución definitiva que establece un periodo específico para que se cumplan unas exigencias determinadas y que viene respaldada por una advertencia que será cumplida en caso de que las exigencias no se satisfagan. - decia la Princesa con una sonrisa, entonces el caballero al terminar de hablar con Jake dirige su atención al Humano y camina hacia el

-Finn el Humano, al escuchar las grandes hazañas que as hecho en tu actual vida, de cómo as logrado derrotar al Legendario Lich y de cómo as ayudado a la Princesa Nevada…para mi pesar, te otorgare un ultimátum, tendrás una semana completa para encontrar a la Princesa Nevada, salva y sana, te quedo claro, en cazo de que no lo hagas, yo mismo me encargare de sacarte el corazón- dijo el caballero blanco en lo que Finn solo afirma con la cabeza aterrado ante la amenaza –bien, hasta entonces, yo debo regresar a mi puesto en la estatua que esta en el Reino Blanco, regresaremos en una semana, no lo olvides Humano- dijo amenazadoramente el caballero antes de convertidse en una esfera de luz y desaparecer al instante.

-bien echo Jake- felicito la Princesa al can

-no hay momento de felicitar Princesa, tenemos que salir a buscar a La Princesa Nevada, Finn…- Jake créese para que Fin se suba en el –sube te a mi lomo- dijo el can y el Humano, sin pensarlo dos veces, este de un salto sube sobre su hermano

-Princesa, si Neiva regresa al dulce reino, hágamelo saber de inmediato- menciono el humano, antes de irse, pasaron los dias y Finn y Jake no dejaron sin rincón alguno de Ooo en revisar para encontrar a Neiva, buscaron en el reino de las Púas, en el Reino de Los Duendes, obviamente ni se acercaron al Reino de Fuego, avisaron al resto de las princesas, preguntaron a todas y cada una de ella si la habían visto a la Princesa Nevada, fueron a visitar a su pequeñita amiga Penny en la ciudad de los ladrones esperando si ha visto a Neiva y con su suerte les dijo

-claro que si, vi una chica de cabello blanco pasar por aquí, por donde ella pasaba, las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos formaban un cristal tan frió que supera el mismo hielo, párese ser que sufrió mucho- decia la pequeña ladrona

-por donde se fue?- pregunto el humano impaciente para seguir el rastro

-se adentro al bosque, en esa dirección- apunto la pequeña niña hacia el bosque, rápido Finn y Jake se adentraron igual y siguieron derecho, al parecer seguían el rastro de los cristales de hielo que aun seguían tan fríos que ni siquiera se habían deformado por el calor del sol…hasta tal punto de…

-¡Ya No Hay Mas!- grito Finn alterado, empezó a revisar de lado a lado si encontraba alguna pista de la princesa, pero nada, rápido Finn golpeo el tronco de un árbol tan fuerte como pudo que hasta los nudillos le empezaron a sangrar -¡Cinco Dias, Cinco Condenados Dias Buscando y Cuando tenemos su rastro…la perdemos, soy tan tonto!- decia este mientras caía de rodillas mientras golpeaba el suelo para desahogarse

-Finn, tranquilízate quieres, debe de haber algo por aquí que nos ayudes, no desesperes- decia Jake tratando de calmar al humano

-no Jake, todo es mi culpa, que clase de Héroe soy si ni siquiera puedo cumplir una promesa tan fácil- decia Finn ya un poco mas calmado, pero con una voz llena de tristeza, entonces Jake estira su brazo para meterla en la mochila del humano y sacar un frasco de lagrimas de Cíclope y le derrama una gota en los nudillos del humano

-descuida hermanito, todos cometemos errores, nadie es perfecto…además, papa te diría al instante que te retractares, tu eres el mas grande Héroe de Ooo que se pueda encontrar, no por nada te dejo su valiosa espada de sangre de demonio- decia Jake animado a su hermano, este solo sonrisa hacia un lado recordando todas las grandes aventuras que a tenido, hasta aquellas palabras que le había dicho su mas grande Héroe, Billy, "Finn héroe mi Héroe" esas palabras, venir del héroe retirado, es el mas grande honor que puede haber

-tienes razon Bro, siempre sabes que decir- dijo Finn aun con su sonrisa

-no hay de que hermanito- dijo Jake guardando el frasco de lagrimas en la mochila del héroe, en eso una leve corriente de aire helado recorrió el lugar, Finn sintió algo instantáneamente, como si lo llamaran

-Jake, sentiste eso?- dijo Finn volteando de lado a lado

-que cosa?- pregunto el can, pero Finn no dijo nada, empezó a caminar entrándose mas y mas en el bosque, Jake pues lo siguió, le empezó a preocupar de que su hermanito, ahora seguía a la nada –hermanito, regresemos, aquí ya empezó a helar- dijo el perro mientras se abrazaba así mismo para darse calor, Finn se detuvo y para cuando Jake se dio cuenta ya había chocado con el cayendo de espalda –y ahora tu, por que te detienes?- dijo Jake mientras se levantaba del suelo

-es…El Reino Helado- dijo Finn con extrañeza, nunca antes había visto esa parte de aquel reino –debemos estar un poco mas alejados del castillo del Rey Helado- dijo Finn viendo de lado a lado, pero en un momento diviso una estructura a lo lejos enterrada en parte por la nieve, este sin esperar a su hermano, Finn corre directo a la estructura abandonada, rápido ve que la puerta esta entre abierta, entra rápido -¡Princesa Nevada, ¿esta aquí?, Neiva!- gritaba el humano una y otra vez mientras revisaba de cuarto en cuarto de aquel lugar a la Princesa, hasta faltar un solo cuarto, Finn de una patada despedazando la puerta, Finn entre y busca desesperadamente, pero solo encuentra un simple cuarto de una chica cubierta completamente de hielo, Finn pierde toda esperanza de encontrar a Neiva y cae de rodillas –por que…por que simplemente, no puedo llegar a ser feliz con alguien a mi lado, que tengo de malo?- decía Finn con tristeza mientras tenia la mirada perdido en el frío vacío de aquel cuarto

–tu no tienes nada de malo Finn, el problema soy yo- se escucho la voz de Neiva resonar por todo el cuarto, Finn desesperadamente, aun de rodillas busco de donde provenía la voz, pero con la noble ventisca que entre por la ventana, era difícil saber de donde venia –soy una amenaza, una asesina…un monstruo, lo vi todo, toda mi gente, todos mis súbditos, todos mis conocidos, mis amigos…muertos…- en estas palabras la voz se escuchaba sollozos que muy pronto darían paso al llanto –quizás, yo los lastime, quizás…yo los mate a todos- dicho esto se escucho el llanto de una chica por todo el cuarto

-no, claro que no, tu no eres nada de eso y tampoco hiciste algo malo- decía Finn aun de rodillas en la entrada del cuarto –tu eres una buena chica, eres la mejor princesa que pude haber conocido, eres la mas bella, dulce y noble princesa que pude haber conocido…Neiva…- en eso el Humano, se levanta y se coloca en medio de la habitación y toma un poco de aire para calmar sus nervios

**Por que te amo tanto  
bella flor de invierno.  
Espejo de la luna, radiante  
y somnoliento...  
Por que te deseo tanto?  
-Y amarte es lo que quiero-  
Por que eres mi mas hermoso  
sueño?  
-Si ese jardín ya tiene dueño-  
Por que no puedo hacer que mi  
alma se congele,en el deseo de  
tenerte-  
Cual es el precio por mirarte a  
los ojos?  
-Que pecado debo cargar,por  
besar tus labios-  
No he dejado de pensarte y  
ya es demasiado tarde,tratar  
de olvidarte...  
Por que tu perfume ya esta en  
mis venas,perfumando  
lentamente mi existencia.  
Ahora que se cuanto  
te amo...**

Neiva desde su escondite, que era el armario del cuarto, el cual tenia entre abierto una puerta, había calmado su llanto para escuchar con atención aquellas palabras del humano

**Ahora que en realidad lo  
entiendo,desearía congelar  
el tiempo,para amarte  
hasta el fin,sin ponerte  
en riesgo,ni hacerte daño  
ni siquiera con el  
pensamiento.**

Neiva, no sabia que hacer, si salir de aquel lugar para aferrarse en un abrazo al humano o preferir escondida en ese lugar y esperar a que el humano se vaya…ante la decisión que tomo, puso una leve sonrisa en su rostro y como pudo abrió la puerta del armario, Finn al escuchar que algo se movía, se dio media vuelta y vio a Neiva sentada en el suelo, tenia una mirada que tenia de varios días llorando, espero que le pidiera algo pero solo le dio una sonrisa tierna y le dijo

-me podrías llevar al dulce Reino, creo que mis piernas se durmieron- decía Neiva burlona, cosa que Finn solo le dio una sonrisa, se acerco a ella y la cargo en sus brazos, con el cuidado de todo el mundo la saco de aquella casa, Neiva se encontraba muy débil, no había comido nada en días, no durmió por estar llorando e intentar desahogar sus penas, pero estar en los brazos de aquel héroe, le hacia sentir tanta calma, ella estuvo a punto de cerrar sus ojos, pero no antes de decir unas cuantas palabras que ni el humano se esperaba –Finn…- dijo con una linda voz llena de cansancio y sueño

-si, Princesa Neiva- contesto el Humano ya en la salida del lugar

-bésame- dijo de la nada la princesa mientras aun tenia su cabeza reposando en el hombro del humano, Finn al escuchar eso tan derepente, ni siquiera supo que hacer o que decir hasta que sintió una sensación fría sobre su hombro, no necesitaba saber que Neiva estaba llorando las pocas lagrimas que tenia dejándolas caer en el hombro del humano –acaso, no…soy bonita- dijo Neiva ya casi llorando nuevamente –que es lo que tienen las demás princesas que yo no tenga Finn, que tiene la princesa Flama que aun te hace quererla- decía Neiva ya casi llorando nuevamente –que a cazo no…- y sin que se lo esperaba la Princesa, esta fue besada por Finn para silenciar aquella ultima palabra.

**~_CONTINUARA_~**

**Hay no se de donde saque esa ultima parte, pero creo que ya había visto esa escena en alguna parte, pero donde .3., bueno, ya lo recordare.**

**Plis, Plis, pLis, Plis, Plis, Plis, dejen sus Reviws x3**


End file.
